Who is Caterina Bronson?
by captainstrange
Summary: Caterina Bronson is making her comeback into the WWE. She is set to feud with The Shield, where she least expects to find a friendship and possibly a love. But who is holding her back? Her deceased husband? Her four-year-old daughter, Willow? Or is it her adopted brother, who also works for the WWE? [DISCONTINUED]
1. Chapter 1: Contract Signing

A blonde with all black attire walked through the backstage corridors of the arena, several superstars giving her the eye but she simply ignored them. _I'm not here for that_, she reminded herself. The young female knocked on the door of the office, slipping off her Ray Bans as she walked in.  
"Ah, Caterina, I wondered when you would be arriving," Stephanie greeted as she rose from her seat from behind the desk.  
"It's Cat or Trixie, you know that, Steph. And you know I don't do formalities with long-time best friends," the blonde smiled a nodded, and with a smile handed over the paper. The room was silent, except for the flicking of paper as Caterina read her contract. Once completed, the blonde nodded and looked at the McMahon.  
"One question, my storyline is going to be a feud with The Shield, correct?" She asked; Stephanie nodded. "What's my debut?"  
"Well, the plan is for you to join The Shield with your brother at Wrestlemania, so because you will be the diva of justice, we want you to storm the ring in the middle of divas matches. Your debut will be in Chicago, during The Bella Twins versus Alicia Fox and Aksana. You will attack Aksana as Alicia, Nikki and Brie look on confused. You do get to hit her with your drop kick."  
Caterina nodded, thinking it over before grabbing and signing the paper on the dotted line.  
"Now, your daughter-"  
"She is currently with her fathers parents but she is usually with me. It is okay for her come along for the tour, right?" Caterina asked, hands sliding into the front pockets of her black jeans.  
"Of course it is. And if you need someone to look after her while you shoot a promo or something, this office is always open."  
"Thanks, Stephanie," Caterina smiled sadly.  
The blonde went to walk out as Paul walked in, grinning at the new diva.  
"There's my new star," he chuckled. "Where's Willow?"  
"With her grandparents while I get all this stuff sorted," Caterina replied, her fingers running over the tattoo on her wrist; Inspiration.  
"Well, I hope to see her soon, I'm sure Vince wants to meet her as well," Paul smiled, pulling the shorter girl into a hug.  
"I have a feeling your return is going to be legendary," Stephanie laughed, also pulling Caterina into a hug.  
"Well, it should be. I can't believe it's almost been ten years since I debuted here. Doubt anyone would remember me."  
"You were sixteen, Cat. People will remember that," Paul smiled.  
"And now I'm nearing thirty. Scary stuff. But, I better head off, I have a meeting with my dad. My biological one, not Colby's dad."  
"Okay, sweetie. You call us if you need anything, okay? Even if it's between now and your debut. Call us," Stephanie said, rubbing Caterina's shoulder.  
"And text me Willow's favorite superstars. I'll get her some free merch, which could also be signed," Paul grinned.  
"You guys spoil her so much," Caterina laughed, shaking her head as tears form in her eyes.  
Paul smiled, pulling the young girl into his arms, "I have too. I'm her favorite uncle."  
"I know. Thank you both. Just ignore me, I'm being silly."  
The couple smiled sadly at the blonde, who bid them good day and walked out of the office. They exchanged looks, vowing silently to help out the young mother as much as she allowed.


	2. Chapter 2: You Should Talk To Him

**Chapter 2: You Should Talk To Him**

March Third had finally arrived for the impatient mother of one. She grabbed the two backpacks laying in the backseat before unclipping her daughter from the car seat. One backpack went on Willow's back, the other on Caterina's. Taking the little girls hand, Caterina lead her inside the arena.  
"Now, remember what I said, Willow?"  
"No running off, no matter who I see," Willow recited, holding a stuffed monkey to her chest.  
"Good girl. Now let's see if we can find Uncle Paul and Uncle Randy," Caterina smiled, looking at the arrows on the walls.  
After a while of walking corridors, Willow started to shout 'Uncey Randy' at the top of her lungs. Caterina looked up from the piece of paper she was holding to see her daughter jumping into her best friends arms. She laughed as she walked up to them.  
"You are a bad influence on my daughter, Randal," she playfully glared at him.  
"Ridiculous, it just makes me her fun uncle," he grinned smugly.  
"Yeah, whatever," Caterina scoffed. "You don't seem surprised to see me."  
"Paul told me you were coming back tonight," Randy shrugged.  
"Uncey Paul! Can we go see Uncey Paul, momma?" Willow asked.  
Superstars passing gave the Apex Predator strange looks.  
"Yeah, Kitty Cat, can we go see Uncle Paul?"  
"Of course we can. Do you know where his office is?"  
Randy nodded, leading the way.  
"So, I have heard about issues you and Samantha are having," Caterina spoke softly, knowing better than to anger him. "Is everything okay?"  
"I don't want to talk about it right now, Cat," Randy mumbled.  
"Well, you are gonna have to tell me at some point," she replied.  
"I'll tell you once you have spoken to you-know-who," he said, raising an eyebrow.  
"Why does momma need to talk with Mr Voldemort?"  
The two adults laughed at the toddler, who was looking at them with a curious expression.  
"To tell him to stop attacking Harry," Caterina answered, stroking her daughter's hair.  
"You let her watch Harry Potter, but you won't let her play WWE with me?"  
"I've been reading the books with her. We are at the end of the second one," Caterina shrugged. "She doesn't even watch you wrestle till Superstars, Randy. I don't let her watch RAW."  
The two kept discussing the whole RAW thing till they came to a stop at the office door. Randy strode right inside, without an invitation. After shaking her head in disbelief at the man, Caterina followed The Viper in, only to be pulled into a hug by Paul.  
"You are crushing me, Paul," she whimpered, her face turning purple causing Paul to reluctantly let her go. "Thank you."  
Willow was sitting on the floor, playing with Randy as Steph pulled her mother into a hug.  
"How have things been?" Stephanie asked, pulling the diva over to the couch where they sat down. Paul sat on the floor with Randy and Willow, playing with the young girl but also listening to the adult women talk.  
"They are definitely better since I signed the dotted line," Caterina said, a soft smile on her lips. "Willow has been a lot happier."  
"That might have something to do with Uncle Phil and Aunt April," Stephanie teased, watching the young brunette girl play with her two adopted uncles.  
"I like that everyone has adopted her as their niece. It makes her family bigger," Caterina smiled, watching her daughter as she giggled like a hyena. "Randy thinks I should talk to... Him."  
"You should, sweetie. You guys need to settle things before you need to get in the ring with each other. We both know it's not safe," Stephanie spoke softly, like she was talking to a child.  
Caterina nodded, her eyes cast on the carpet where she made patterns in her head.  
"Caterina-"  
"I'm going to go get ready, so I don't have to do it later," Caterina spoke quickly, taking her backpack and darting out of the office. She followed the signs to the female locker room. As soon as she entered, the diva worked quickly to get changed. Her outfit was camo pants, a black overlay corset, a black tank with 'Love a Tattooed Girl' written on it with black ankle boots. The others divas watched as she slid her Bitch necklace over her head, tightened her Cross cuff bracelet and adjusted her skull and snake rings.  
"I'm guessing you are the new diva-" Brie started to say before Caterina interrupted her.  
"I'm hardly new. I'm old talent. Just a baby when I started out here. Almost ten years."  
The divas stared at her, their mouths open as the blonde diva did her hair and make up.  
"Close your mouths, loves. It doesn't make you look any better," Caterina shrugged, grabbing her bag before leaving the locker room.  
"I knew it was you."  
She turned around to look at who had spoken to her, teeth grinding together when she saw her adopted brother standing there.  
"It's good to see you again, Lyra."

* * *

**A/N**** Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Next chapter will be a series of flashbacks from when Caterina was in WWE and her whole family life. The following chapter will be the conversation between Caterina and her brother. Any guesses who it could be?**


	3. Chapter 3: Flashbacks

**Chapter 3: Flashbacks**

* * *

**Warnings: Language, Mentions of Drug Abuse (First Flashback), Death  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own Caterina/Lyra, Sandra, James, Caleb and Willow. All others belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

_**December 6th, 2004**_

Lyra Lopez walked through the halls of the Cricket Arena, in Charlotte, North Carolina. She tugged on her fingerless gloves as her green eyes met his brown ones. Confusion shot through her brain, he wasn't expected to come to this show. _What is he doing here?_ Lyra thought to herself, as someone grabbed her arm.  
"Lyra, you will not be performing tonight," Vince McMahon said softly.  
"What? Why not? Has something happened? Why is he here? Are my parents here?"  
"Yeah, they are. I called them in, Lyra," he answered, his eyes closing.  
This diva did not do confusion, so it only took her a few minutes to work out why they would be here. She failed her drug test. She knew she would. She should have expected this. But for some reason, she didn't.  
"Lyra, if you would like to come to my office, we can discuss-"  
"We don't need too. I know..."  
That was all the seventeen-year-old blonde said before she slipped away from Vince and down the hall. She found herself entering her shared locker room. Inside was Amy Dumas, who was preparing for her match against Trish Stratus. Lyra started to take off her gear for the evening, causing alarm bells to ring for Amy.  
"Is everything okay, Lyra? Why are you changing?" Amy asked, watching her best friend.  
"I fucked up."  
"Oh? What did you fuck up on, kiddo?" Amy moved to kneel in front of Lyra, who had chosen to sit on the couch. "Tell me, Lyra."  
"The drug test... I failed."  
Tears started to leak from Lyra's eyes, realization hitting her square in the face. Amy started to panic, grabbing her phone from the table.  
"Okay, calm down, baby girl. I'm gonna text Randy and Adam, tell them to come here. And I'm gonna call Caleb, and I'm gonna ask him to come backstage, okay? You just stay strong for me, can you do that?" Amy stroked the young diva's hand, concern across her face.  
Lyra nodded slowly, before moving to pull on her sweats.  
Minutes passed before any of the three guys entered the locker room. First was Randy, who had no idea why the diva was crying because he didn't understand why she had failed. Adam followed, he understood to an extent, he thought she had quit a long time ago. And then, the boyfriend, Caleb, entered, who immediately pulled the blonde into a hug, whispering into her ear.  
"Lyra's clean, how the fuck did she fail the test?" Randy spoke first, looking at the four people in the room with him.  
"She used to use them, Randy. I thought she was clean, myself. I didn't know," Adam replied, looking at Caleb and Amy.  
"I caught her a couple months back... I didn't realize till-""If you could stop talking about Lyra like she isn't in the room," Caleb interrupted, his voice sounded pissed off.  
He was sitting on the couch, with Lyra sitting on his lap, her head buried into his neck and shoulder. Small sniffles and whimpers could be heard from the young blonde.  
"Alright, pretty boy, answer this. Did you know?" Randy glared at Caleb, he had never really liked him.  
Amy and Adam both looked at him too, both not knowing the answer.  
"Yes. Yes, I knew. I've known since I met her. But I'm not an enabler. I've been trying to get her to stop," Caleb explained. "I'm the reason she requested that time off last month. So she could go to rehab. And I swear, she was clean. Until a week ago, when she got a call from Sandra. I found her in the bathroom, with a needle in her arm."  
"What did Sandra want? She never calls, unless if she wants something from Lyra," Adam said, an obvious look of disgust on his face at the mention of the young diva's adopted mother.  
"I never did learn, I decided to not push the subject though."  
The other three nodded, understanding. They all sat there, watching the young girl and waiting for her next move. Amy excused herself, for her match but promised to come back as soon as it was done. The men exchanged looks, before looking at Lyra who had stopped crying two minutes ago.  
"Lyra, are you okay, princess?" Adam asked, it was his nickname for her.  
She nodded slowly, not daring to speak. Suddenly, Paul Levesque burst through the door with a panicked look.  
"Sandra and James are looking for Lyra, they are talking about taking her home and never letting her come back," Paul said, the words falling out of his mouth in a tumble. "Colby hasn't been seen for a while though."  
"We have gotta go," Randy stated, standing up. "Caleb, are you okay to carry her?" Caleb nodded. "Adam, you take her bags. Me and Paul are gonna keep look-out. Those demons are not getting close to her."  
The four men worked together, and were just in eyesight of the back door when they heard Sandra and James shouting at them.  
"Come back here!"  
"Put her down this instance, and make her face us like a man!"  
"She should be ashamed of what she has done!"  
Vince was behind them, trying to convince them to go back to his office so they could talk. Lyra managed to squirm out of Caleb's arms and turned to her adopted parents and boss.  
"I don't care what you two think of me, I don't care what you say. I am not your daughter, you are not my parents. Colby is not my brother, he never will be."  
"You will come with us right now, Lyra!" James demanded.  
"Mr Lopez, please lower-"  
"That isn't even my name, and you know it!" Lyra shouted at him.  
Sandra flinched from beside him, before saying, "You don't know anything."  
"I found my birth parents, Sandra. And they have spent the last month getting to know me. I've been clean since I met them, I've been clean since Caleb helped me. You are the reason I relapsed," Lyra accused, feeling fingers wrap around her arm which she pulled away from. "You are the reason I want to die."

* * *

_**July 12th, 2009**_

Caterina Smyth stood in the middle of the bedroom, smoothing out her white gown. Nerves had hit her hard, and she had been throwing up all morning. Luckily for her, it had only lasted for a while and didn't need to worry about throwing up over her groom. A goofy smiled spread across her lips as she thought about him, memories flooding her mind of everything they had gone through. The good times, the bad times, the in between times. The door to the room opened and in flocked Amy Dumas, Adam Copeland and Beth Britt. Amy and Beth were her bridesmaids, and Adam was giving her away. Although her biological father was here, he had declined the offer because he hadn't known her as long as Adam had. Adam had known her since she was fifteen, when she came to a WWE event. The following year she was signed to the company.  
"Oh, wow, Cat," Beth whispered, her hands covering her mouth.  
"You are gonna knock 'em dead, girl," Amy grinned, pulling her friend into a hug.  
Caterina smiled, before turning to the only male in the room, "So, what do you think?"  
"If you wasn't getting married in half an hour, I would make you run away with me."  
"You, my dear friend, are a flirt," was all Caterina said in reply, turning to hug Beth. "Are Matt and Jeff doing a good job of showing people to their seats?"  
"It was going well when we left them. Your mother and father arrived with their sons," Amy said. "I can't believe you are getting married."  
"Me either. I never thought I would see this day," Caterina said, sitting on the couch slowly. "But now, I know that I am doing the right thing."  
The four friends had a chat for half an hour, when the wedding planner told them that it was time. After taking a deep breath, Caterina linked her arm with Adam and they descended the stairs as the music played. All eyes were on her, something she wasn't used too anymore and it made her blush.  
"Blushing bride," Adam whispered in her ear, with a smirk which only made her blush more. "I told you, you would."  
It took all of her will power to not punch him. Looking around, she saw all of her WWE and TNA friends, as well as her biological family and... Colby Lopez. She froze for a moment but quickly started to walk again, looking straight ahead of her, at Caleb.  
"What's wrong?" Adam whispered, knowing that she had stopped.  
"Colby is here," she mumbled, her green eyes not leaving Caleb's grey ones.  
Adam rubbed her hand, reassuringly, catching Randy's eye - who was one of Caleb's best men - and nodding at him. They had planned for this. All they had to do was have Jeff and Matt keep Colby away from Caterina and Caleb after they had left the ceremony. Easy, right?  
They reached the end of the aisle, Caterina smiling at her soon-to-be-husband as Adam gave him her hand. The ceremony went along without a hitch, till the part where the people in attendance were asked if there was any reason why they shouldn't be joined in matrimony.  
"Her name isn't Caterina Smyth!"  
People turned to look at who had spoken, confusing crossing some of their faces while others looked frustrated and annoyed.  
"Her name is Lyra Lopez, and she is my little sister."  
Colby stood up, walking out of the aisle he was sitting in to walk up to Caterina only to be held back by Matt and Jeff Hardy.  
"Why do you have to do this?" Caterina asked, staring at the long-haired man. "Why do you have to ruin my big day?"  
"Because he doesn't deserve you. He made you lose your entire career!"  
"No, he didn't. You don't know anything, and I'd like for you to leave. You are not ruining my wedding, Colby Lopez. I'm not gonna let you."  
"Matt, Jeff, could you please escort Colby out, please?" Caleb asked, his arm wrapped around his almost-wife.  
The brothers nodded, each taking one of Colby's arms and escorting him out of the building. The couple turned back to the woman, who asked if she should continue. The rest of the day went perfectly fine, the newly-wed couple having the time of their lives as they danced on the dance floor.  
"I will love you forever, Mrs. Bronson," Caleb smiled.  
"And I will love you for infinity, Mr. Bronson," Caterina replied, arms wrapping around his neck as she pulled him in for a kiss.  
"I'm proud of you today, Cat. I really didn't know how you would handle having him there, but you only made me proud to call you my wife."  
"I didn't know how I was going to handle it, I'm surprised by it myself."  
"And now we have two weeks away from our annoying friends, just to ourselves in cliche Paris."  
Caterina laughed, smiling brightly at the man she loved. Little did the couple know, Caterina was two months pregnant.

* * *

_**November 8th, 2011**_

Caterina was sitting on the couch, with Randy, Adam, Paul and Willow when she got the call. Willow was almost two at the time. She didn't understand why her mother was crying, or why her Uncles were telling her everything was going to be okay. What was going to be okay? Willow had started to frowning, whispering to her mother that daddy was going to make things better, but that only made Caterina cry harder.  
"Are you Caterina Bronson? We are disappointed to report that your husband, Caleb Bronson, was involved in a car accident. I'm sorry, he died on impact."  
Those words kept rolling through Caterina's mind, her daughter's words making her cry harder. How was she supposed to tell her angel that daddy wasn't coming home? That he wasn't ever coming home... She had yet to speak a word since the conversation on the phone, the three men with her confused but also reassuring.  
"Caleb's... Gone." Were the two words she finally muttered, causing the three men to have shocked expressions.  
"What do you mean, gone, Cat?" Adam spoke softly, taking the girl's hands into his. "Speak to me, princess."  
"There was a car crash..."  
The four had actually been watching the news - which had been forgotten about when Caterina burst out crying - when the story came on.  
"Earlier tonight, at six forty-two, there was a collision between two cars. The driver in one, who appeared to be drunk, survived but the driver in the other, Caleb Bronson, died on impact. We have Sally Johnson on the scene to tell us-"  
Paul turned the TV off, after finding the remote. Willow started to whimper, recognizing her father's name.  
"Momma, where dadda?"  
Randy looked at the young child, before lifting her into his arms, "Why don't we go get ready for bed, yeah?"  
The toddler nodded, looking at her mother still.  
"I can't tell her," Caterina whispered once Willow was out of the room. "I can't do this without him."  
"Hey, it's okay, baby girl. We aren't leaving your side," Paul promised, kissing Cat's head.  
"He promised to never leave me," Caterina started to sob again, arms wrapping around Adam as he pulled her in for a hug.  
The men spent the following week with the two girls, never once leaving their side. Amy, Beth, Stephanie McMahon, Jeff and Phil Brooks turned up a couple of times, with home cooked food and things they were running out off. All seven knew how much this would affect Caterina, some more than others. But they all promised to stick by her side.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Just a couple of flashbacks to fill in Caterina's backstory a bit more. I finished this not long after I posted the second chapter. I almost cried while writing the last flashback, and if I made you cry I am so sorry. I did not mean to do it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Long Time No See, Brother

**Chapter 4: Long Time No See, Brother**

**Disclaimer: I only own the OCs, I do not claim to own anything else except storyline.**

"It's good to see you again, Lyra."  
Caterina's hand formed a fist, something Colby noticed. He took a step back, knowing that his sister would happily punch him given the chance.  
"I'm not here to cause any arguments. I just wanted to talk," Colby explained, trying to reason with the younger girl.  
"Talk, my ass," Caterina spat.  
"You still have that attitude then?" Colby smiled a little.  
"I will always have this attitude, it helps me through the day."  
Colby nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, "So, I'm guessing you are the new diva?"  
"Yeah, I came back. After a lot of convincing from Stephanie and Paul though," Caterina replied, leaning against a crate.  
The two-toned man nodded again, "I'm also guessing it's you who is storylined to be with my band?"  
"Careful there, Colby. You might sprout a brain."  
He laughed at his sister's joke, shaking his head, "You always had a sense of humor, sis."  
"I am not your sister," Caterina stated. "I am Caterina Smyth Bronson, who grew up away from her true family with a spoilt brat. I have no connections to you, except for co-worker."  
"So, you didn't change your name back then?" Colby raised an eyebrow.  
"Of course I didn't. Why would I go back to being a Lopez-"  
"I meant after Caleb. You didn't change your name?"  
A pained expression crossed Caterina's face at the mention of her deceased husband, causing Colby to feel guilty.  
"I'm sorry, Lyra- Caterina. I didn't think, shit, I'm so sorry."  
He reached out to touch her shoulder but she jerked it away, glaring at him.  
"The only way I am your sister, is through storyline."  
Colby nodded, and went to apologize again when a little girl ran up to his sister.  
"Mommy! Uncey Randy is gonna give me choc-choc if me a good girl," she squealed, jumping into the blonde's arms.  
"Is that right? Well, did Uncle Randy ask mommy if he could do that?" Caterina asked, kissing her daughter's head and pushing the hair back.  
"He told me to not tell you," the young brunette giggled, before noticing Colby. "Who this, mommy? Another family?"  
"Hey, sweetie. I'm your Uncle Colby," Colby smiled, ignoring the strong glare that was being sent by the mother.  
"Uncey Cole-by?"  
"Yeah, that's me. What's your name?"  
"Willow. My name Willow. Are you a friend of mommy's?" Willow asked, tilting her head curiously.  
"I'm the oldest friend your mommy has."  
Willow went to reply to her new uncle when Caterina interrupted.  
"Come on, baby girl. Let's go find Aunt April before I have to go to do my bit," Caterina smiled, before carrying the toddler away without another word to the two-toned high flyer.

* * *

Music started to fill the arena, during the middle of The Bella Twins versus Alicia Fox and Aksana. Brie and Aksana, who were both the legal women, turned to face the stage with an equal look of confusion on their faces. A blonde girl ran onto the stage, yelling something to the fans. She ran down to the ring, sliding into the ring and gave a twisted smile to the Lithuanian woman before pulling a headlock driver on Brie. The ref rang the bell and Nikki checked on her sister as the unknown blonde circled Aksana. Out of nowhere, the blonde hit the Lithuanian with a drop kick before rolling out of the ring.  
"I know that girl! That drop kick gave it away! It's Trixie! Cole, it's Trixie!" Jerry 'The King' Lawler started to exclaim, his hands moving as he spoke. Trixie blew a kiss to the confused girls in the ring before running back up to the stage, where her right hand enclosed into a fist before pointing it to the ring, where pyrotechnics went off, startling the four divas.  
"Trixie, back on WWE? How long has it been since she left?" Michael Cole asked, looking at Lawler.  
"Oh, it's been too long, Michael. Way too long. She just disappeared. No one knew where she went. Not even her old tag team partner, Lita, who was the girl's best friend."  
"What do you think she was doing out here tonight? What made her return?"  
"I have no idea, but all I can say is, I have missed that drop kick. I just hope Aksana is alright. I've been hit by one of them and had a headache for over a week!"

* * *

Trixie was sitting on one of the crates, drinking a bottle of water when The Shield walked up to her. Trixie recognized all three of them, especially the man with two-tones. The lunatic looked a little pissed off, while the high flyer and the powerhouse had neutral looks on their faces.  
"You used my finisher," Dean Ambrose stated, a look of disgust on his face.  
"Yeah? Well, I probably used it better than you then."  
The Samoan put a hand on Dean's chest when the man went to step forward.  
"I don't like it when people take what is mine. I don't like it at all."  
"Is it copyrighted?"  
"What?" Dean frowned, with an almost confused expression on his face.  
"Is the headlock driver copyrighted?" Trixie asked once again, her expression neutral.  
"No, I don't think-"  
"Then it's not yours."  
"What?"  
"Look, that's not the point. The point is, you have taken something that belongs to Dean and none of us like that," Seth interrupted, making Trixie turn to him.  
"So, what are you going to do? Hit me? I'm a diva, mutts, might want to rethink that one."  
Trixie got down from her seat, walking around them and waving before walking away.  
"She isn't getting away with this!" She heard Dean shout, obviously frustrated.  
The cameras turned off, and Joe started to howl with laughter, gripping onto the crate to support him. Jon had an impressed look on his face as Caterina turned to walk back.  
"That was good, new girl, I'm impressed," Jon said, holding out his hand. "Jon Good."  
Caterina shook his hand, "Caterina Bronson. By my mic skills or the two moves I pulled in the ring?"  
"By both, actually. I think WWE has finally found my match," Jon grinned, before turning to introduce his co-workers. "The laughing hound is Joe Anoa'i, and this is-"  
"Colby Lopez. Yeah, I know him."  
Jon frowned, looking between the two who were having a stare down, "So, I'm guessing there is history between you two. Well, aren't you lucky I didn't enjoy history at school."  
Once Joe had composed himself, he greeted Caterina, "I'm Joe. I'm sorry about that, but what you said just made me laugh."  
Caterina smiled, "I should be a comedian then, right?"  
Joe and Jon smiled back at the blonde, before excusing themselves to go get changed. That left Caterina and Colby standing there, with the last of the camera crew.  
"You did well out there... Who's been training you?" Colby asked.  
"Phil and April. Randy has been helping me on the side," Caterina shrugged, taking off her fingerless gloves. "And whenever Amy was free, I would head over to her."  
"So, Willow..."  
"She's my daughter. Biological. We found out during the honeymoon."  
"Ah," Colby nodded, his expression clearing up.  
"Why was you there, Colby? Why did you go to my wedding, just to try and ruin it?"  
All Caterina wanted was answers, from the guy she used to be proud to say was her big brother.  
"I don't know... Mom and dad were feeding me all this shit about how he was the reason you were using and I don't know... I guess I believed them. But then when I got signed to WWE a few years back, Vince and Paul explained to me the real story."  
"So, now what? You expect us to go back to being a loving family again?"  
"What? Hell no, Lyra-Caterina. I just want some communication going on between us again. Like it used to be. Remember that time when you had nightmares and I stayed awake the whole night to make sure you didn't have them again?"  
Caterina stared at him, she didn't think he would remember. Her lips parted, trying to form words but her mind had gone blank for everything except that memory.  
"Or, how about that time when you were being chased by kids in my grade and I protected you?"  
"Colby, stop. Okay, stop."  
Colby looked at his sister, a curious expression on his face. She looked pained, the look growing more when he mentioned the second memory. He didn't think he would hurt her. He just hoped she would remember that he was always there for her, when she needed him. Except that time. He wasn't there because he was scared. Scared of his parents. Scared of what her friends would do to him if he tried to help.

* * *

**Smackdown; 7th March 2014**

**BagOfTrix **_Tonight's the night. The night where I officially debut. Watch out, the Trixster is about. #Trixster_

The titantron showed Trixie walking through the dark halls of the backstage arena, glaring at the men and women who walked passed her. Tonight she had a match against Aksana, who wanted revenge for what she did to her on Raw. A dark figure walked up behind Trixie, grabbing her wrist.  
"Whoever you are, I suggest you let go of me before I kick your ass into the next millennium."  
"Would you really hurt a life-long friend like me?"  
Trixie turned to glare at Seth Rollins, taking her wrist from his grip, "Hardly a life-long friend, mutt."  
It was Rollins' turn to glare, his brown eyes meeting her green, "More like a brother, right?"  
Trixie wanted to slap the smirk of his face, she didn't want anyone to know that she was related to him. So she did. She raised her right hand, bring it down on his left cheek with a hard slap. The impact echoed down the empty hall and the crowd popped.  
"You can tell the world that we are related, Seth, but it won't change my opinion of you and your puppets. All three of you are cowards, just accept it."  
Seth glared at the back of Trixie's head as she walked away from him, hoping that she would explode on the spot.

**BagOfTrix**_ The roster better watch out, cause I'm about to explode! #Smackdown #Trixster #Exploding!_

* * *

Aksana had just been introduced, and was now waiting for the arrival of Trixie. She paced the ring, flexing her arms every so often, listening for the bass guitar. Michael Cole and JBL were discussing the reasons for Trixie's sudden return, and if it had anything to do with the clip they saw earlier in the night.  
"As it turns out, Seth Rollins from The Shield is actually related to the diva who is facing Aksana tonight, Trixie," Michael Cole said.  
"Who would have thought it, eh? A complete nutcase is related to such an incredible high flyer?" Bradshaw said, turning to look at his co-worker.  
Trixie's music started to play, and she walked out. As she stood on the center of the stage, she looked around at the crowd who was cheering for her. Trixie raised her right arm, doing the same thing she did at Raw and set of the ring's pyrotechnics.  
"And her opponent, all the way from Raleigh, North Carolina, Trixie!" Lillian Garcia announced, before getting out of the ring.  
Trixie walked down to the ring, sliding in through the bottom rope and glaring at the Lithuanian.

The match ended with a Spinning Headlock Elbow drop. Aksana got the pin, but the referee called for the medics instead of the bell. Trixie was bleeding and unresponsive. Medics swarmed the ring, the referee pushing Aksana out of it.  
"What's happening?" Bradshaw asked, standing up from his seat to try and get a better look.  
"I don't know. I think something went wrong!" Cole exclaimed, his eyes wide.  
_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield._  
The crowd began to pop as The Shield ran down to the ring, pushing the medics away and observing the fallen blonde. Seth was frowning as he looked her over, he knew this type of injury would just have her begging for more. Dean and Roman just watched the two-toned man, wanting to hear his opinion on it. A minute passed before Seth allowed the medics to take Trixie to the hospital. He turned to his brothers, a look of determination on his face.  
"She injured my sister," the crowd heard Seth say. "Let's say we have a little fun with-"  
"No way. I'm not helping that bitch!"  
Seth glared at Dean, "And why the hell not? Just because she used your finisher? It doesn't matter. She's my sister and I say we help her."  
As Seth turned to the Lithuanian girl who was arguing with the referee about the match, Roman pulled him away with a shake of the head.  
"Now is not the time."

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate it. I kind of got lost towards the end, but I knew how I wanted to finish it and there ya go. In the next chapter: AJ Lee discusses the accident of Trixie Rollins, a fight in Catering, Willow watches Raw for the first time, Caterina, Jon and Joe have story time.  
Also, are my chapter getting longer all of a sudden?**


	5. Chapter 5: Story Time

**Chapter 5: Story Time**

* * *

Caterina followed Randy and Willow into the arena for Monday Night Raw. They were discussing an outfit Willow's doll should wear, and Caterina had to listen to it for the whole ride from the hotel. As they walked the corridors, she excused herself from the pair and headed to the locker room, so she could set up for the night ahead. It was still early, and not many people had arrived. A lot of the roster were probably catching up on sleep at the hotel. The blonde diva was not watching where she was going and crashed into a hard... Thing. Looking up, she realized it was Jon Good, and he had a goofy smile on his face.  
"I think you just fell for me," he teased, before helping her up. "Are you okay?"  
"You wish I had. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry about that, I got lost in my own thoughts. I do that a lot..."  
"It's all good, Caterina. It takes two to be lost in thought for one to fall over."  
The blonde laughed, looking up at the Lunatic Fringe, "I guess it does."  
"So, I have to ask... What's the deal with you and Colby?"  
"Uh..."  
"He hasn't told us anything, he suggested we ask you... But if you don't want to tell me, or Joe, it's okay. We understand, but there is a lot of tension between you and him and we were curious," Jon explained, with a shrug of his shoulders.  
"No, it's okay. You deserve to know, since you are going to be working with us both, right? It's a long story so... If you give me your number, I can text you a time and a place for where I can tell you. Is that okay?"  
Jon nodded, taking the diva's phone and typing his number in, "Don't wait too long, sunshine. I don't deal with drama."  
Caterina shrugged her shoulders, before walking back in the direction of the locker room.  
"Meet me in Catering before Raw starts," Jon shouted to her.  
"Why?" She turned, frowning at him.  
"I wanna get to know the diva I'm working with," he replied, before walking again.  
Caterina stood there, a frown set on her face as she processed what had just happened.

* * *

After getting ready into her outfit for the night, which was green jeans, a white shirt that read 'You Got Served' and brown ankle boots, the blonde diva made her way to catering. On her way there, she met up with Randy, Willow and April who were also heading in the same direction.  
"The little monster is hungry," April explained, which caused Willow to protest at the nickname. Randy and Caterina laughed at them. Caterina wasn't much taller than April, standing at 5'4 herself. Their facial features were also similar, and whenever in public, people thought there were sisters. Except for Caterina's skin tone. Hers was much lighter than April's. It was running joke between Caterina, April and Phil that April was Caterina's sister she always wanted and Phil was the brother-in-law that would be killed for being inappropriate.  
"So, why are you heading to catering? Got a date?" April teased, linking her arm with her best friends.  
"Nope, just having some food with a co-worker who wants to get to know me better."  
"That is code for first date," April stated.  
"No, it isn't-"  
"Yeah, it is, Kitty Cat. Even I know this," Randy piped up, before lifting Willow onto his back.  
"Well, I'm not looking for a relationship. I've got all I need."  
April sighed, shaking her head, "Who is it with?"  
"A guy..."  
"Who, Cat?" Randy asked.  
"Jon Good."  
Caterina watched as the pair exchanged looks, frowning as they did.  
"He's a good guy. When him and Phil used to train, he gave Phil a lot of advice on moves and stuff."  
"The feud that gave him a huge ego boost," Randy sighed, letting a laugh slip out.  
"Phil or Jon?" the mother asked, looking between her two best friends.  
"Both," was the reply from them.  
They arrived at catering, each going to grab some food before finding a table together. Jon had not arrived yet, but it was still early. Raw didn't start for another forty-five minutes. There were several superstars in the room, all chatting and discussing move sets for matches. Some even came over to speak to Willow, just talking to her about the show and who her favorite wrestler was. It changed weekly, this week it was Dolph Ziggler. Nick had a huge grin on his face when he left. It wasn't long till Jon came in, followed by Joe and Colby. The three men joined them at the table, greeting April and Randy before each giving Willow a high face and then greeting her mother. Caterina had a look of disinterest in her face as she watched Colby interact with her daughter._ It was going to happen at some point_, she tried to reason with herself.  
"So, Jon was telling us he managed to score a date with you for this time," Joe smiled as he sat down. "Is that true?"  
"Jon can think whatever he likes, but I'm not interested."  
Caterina glanced at the man they were discussing who had a mock pout on his face. He was currently kneeling beside Willow, helping her dress the Disney Princess doll she was holding. Colby was discussing some wrestling thing with Randy and April, who was giving them her view on certain moves they wanted to try out. Joe was also watching them, before turning back to the blonde diva.  
"Jon says he isn't a fan of kids, till you put one near him. He is the same with my daughter, always playing with her and making sure she is happy. It's kind of cute, really," Joe commented, watching his best friend.  
They overheard Jon saying, "Yes, she is pretty. But not as pretty as the princess holding her," which made them both smile.  
"He would make a good dad one day," Caterina said, taking a drink of her Pepsi. "If he ever bothers to settle down."  
Joe shrugged, stealing a piece of cucumber that was sitting on her plate. Willow hugged Jon tightly, he looked surprised at first but slowly started to hug back.  
"Who are you playing with, Willow?" Caterina asked, turning her attention to her daughter.  
"Uncey Jonny. He likes princesses too, mommy."  
"More friends? Oh, no," Caterina pouted before tickling her daughter's sides. "If you keep adopting all these people as your family, I'm gonna go insane," she teased.  
"What's with the whole Uncle so-and-so?" Jon asked, a small frown on his face.  
"When I was pregnant, it was this huge thing that all my friends would be her aunts and uncles. Vince McMahon actually nominated himself to be her grandfather, that was real funny to explain to my husband. And since then, all my friends have been called 'Uncle Randy' or 'Aunt April'."  
"Vince McMahon's granddaughter? The kid is lucky," Colby laughed.  
"Mommy, when can we see Uncey Nero again?" Willow asked, looking up at her mother as she brushed her dolls hair.  
"In a few weeks, honey, okay? I'm sure Ruby wants to see you again."  
That seemed to make the little girl happy because she went back to her toys. The three men that made The Shield gave her an odd look.  
"Uncle Nero?" Joe asked, being the first to speak.  
"That's what Jeff wanted her to call him. It took him forever to convince Cat that it was better than Uncle Jeff, and finally she agreed. His wife, Beth, was having the most fun watching it. It was ten times funnier when Beth was pregnant though," Randy said, struggling to contain his laughter.  
"Why?" Jon inquired.  
"I asked to be called Kitty Cat. It's both Randy and Jeff's nickname for me, and now I am Kitty Cat to a three year old."  
"You are still friends with that lot?" Colby asked, looking at the girl he used to call his sister.  
"Yeah. Both Jeff and Matt are married, Shannon is still Shannon, Greg is... Shane. Nothing has really changed except for a few babies, actually."  
"You have to ask Shannon about that tattoo you want," April reminded the diva, interrupting the conversation.  
She nodded, and the conversation between the six, plus Willow, just followed with random subjects.

* * *

"Joining me at this time, Trixie," Renee Young introduced. Trixie nodded in reply, her expression neutral. "So, Trixie, you made your return last week on Raw. How do you feel?"  
"How do I feel? I feel ecstatic. I'm back where I belong, and I'm ready to show the diva's division what a diva really is."  
"Following your return, after you attacked Aksana and Brie, we saw you and The Shield talking. Is it true you are Seth Rollins' sister?" Renee asked.  
"Yeah, I'm Seth's sister. But I'm nothing like him. Unlike him, I can hold my own without two other mutts helping me."  
"On Smackdown, you had a match against Aksana. At the end, you were unconscious and was bleeding from the back of your head. Are you okay to wrestle now?"  
"I'm a hundred percent fighting fit. A little blood never hurt nobody, and me falling unconscious isn't a big thing. It just makes me want more. All that happened was, I fell wrong and that is my own fault. But Aksana, just know... I am coming for you. And the rest of the diva's division." Caterina had the twisted smile on her face again before speaking, "And Shield. I'm also coming for you. I know you came down there when I was unconscious. Everyone told me what happened. Seth, you stood there, letting me bleed and for what? Just know, big brother, I've always been stronger than you. And maybe, just maybe, if I can convince the right people, we will show the WWE universe exactly who the stronger Rollins is."  
"Trixie, you left all of a sudden in 2004. Why is that? That is the question on everyone's minds. Why did you leave in 2004 and why are you back now?"  
Trixie looked at Renee, before turning to the camera, "Because I do what I want. It's always been that way, and it will stay that way. I shall always be in control of my life, and no one is going to stop me."

* * *

AJ Lee stood in the middle of the ring, a microphone in hand as she looked out to the WWE universe. After taking a deep breath, she began to speak.  
"So, last Monday, during a diva's match, an old diva came out to ruin the match. Now, usually, I wouldn't concern myself if another diva has a target on her back. But this diva who returned... Has been gone for ten years this December. And my question is, why? Why did she leave? Why has she returned? Why has her merchandise gotten cheaper just because she has returned? And who actually remembers her?" AJ looked at members of the crowd who were wearing Trixie's shirts. "She calls her fans 'Trixsters', does that mean this is just one of her stupid tricks? Is she just tricking all you life-long fans that she has returned but in reality, she is just back for a couple of weeks to be seen again before leaving?" AJ smirked as she said the next question, "Is her return because of her brother is a big thing in this company?"  
'Oh, You Didn't Know?' started to fill the arena, startling the universe and the diva in the ring. Three people walked onto the stage, Road Dogg, Billy Gunn and Trixie. Trixie smirked at the diva in ring.  
"Hey, AJ. Have you met my friends? I met them during my run in the indys circuit. And when I went to TNA in 2005. We became quite close, giving advice to each when needed and giving constructive criticism after matches-"  
"Could you just get to the point?" AJ interrupted.  
Kane, Randy Orton, Triple H and Stephanie McMahon joined them on the stage, which had AJ both scared and confused.  
"You see, AJ, I have a lot of friends in this company. A lot of friends who know the truth about me. The reason I left, is because I wanted too. I wanted to do something different. I took my time off, and eventually got signed to TNA for a year. I worked with some of the best people I could. And then I went on the independent circuit and had some amazing matches there too. The reason I returned? It was time. I was ready, and it was time. That is all you, the WWE universe and everyone backstage needs to know. And if anyone has a problem with that, they have a few people they can talk too about it," Trixie smirked, looking at the people either side of her.  
Stephanie took the microphone from Trixie, glancing around the arena before speaking, "I think this Friday on Smackdown... We should have match. Between AJ and Trixie."  
The crowd popped at that, not caring that they hated the authority.  
"I'm down with that," Trixie agreed.

* * *

The group of seven, Randy had run off quickly to do something before his match, headed to catering, all discussing different things to different people. They were having a good time, and Caterina certainly wasn't regretting coming back. Until they got to catering. Where Nattie was talking loudly to the other divas about it being unfair that Caterina was getting a huge push. They had a camera on them, so it was obvious they were recording Total Divas but Caterina knew they were using their own opinions on things.  
"Hey Nattie," Caterina greeted, a fake smile on her face as she made her presence known.  
The divas fell silent, looking up at the blonde with attitude.  
"Oh, hey, Caterina," Nattie whispered, looking at her bottle.  
"I couldn't help but overhear that you were a bit upset about me being here," Caterina said. Nattie gulped, looking at her. "I guess I should just leave then, so you can continue to be in the background. Because, let's face it. Without or without me here, you will be in the background. The only reason any of you are still here is because of this stupid reality TV show, which is scripted to beyond belief it's not even funny. If you really want to make yourself known, get a YouTube channel and upload weekly videos of your day-to-day life. It's what I plan on doing. The fans want to see everything, not just the drama."  
And with that, Caterina walked out of catering and went to go find Joe, who she had left Willow with while she did her segment.

* * *

Joe was sitting on the couch in The Shield's personal locker room, with Willow next to him as they watched Raw. Colby and Jon were in the bathroom getting ready, which they had both complained about. They usually got changed in the actual room, but Joe told them to do it in the bathroom because of Willow. Jon agreed, for the sake of Willow's innocence, but Joe thought it was a bit too late for that. _She calls Randy Uncle. Definitely too late_, he thought to himself when there was knock on the door. Joe got up to get it as Jon walked out shirtless. On the other side of the door was Caterina, who had come to collect her daughter.  
"Thanks for looking-" Caterina stopped mid-sentence.  
Joe was confused, and looked around for a reason for her to stop talking.  
"Jon, put a shirt on!" Joe ordered, thinking that was the reason.  
"Are you letting my daughter watch Raw?" Caterina finally said, looking up at the Samoan.  
"She wanted to watch you. Why is something wrong?" Joe replied, also confused.  
"I don't let her watch Raw, not till it's the PG show," Caterina responded.  
"Oh, sorry, I didn't know. But it's just Heyman and Taker talking, nothing violent."  
"It's fine... Just don't let Randy know. He will kill me and then let her watch every week," Caterina shook her head with a sigh. "And I can't have that."  
The Samoan nodded, packing up Willow's things into her bag. Willow watched her mother with tired eyes, which made the blonde smile.  
"Come on, princess. Let's go find Uncle Randy so we get you to bed," Caterina said, lifting the four-year-old onto her hip.  
"Me not tired," Willow replied, resting her head on Caterina's shoulder with a small yawn.  
"Tell me that when you aren't yawning, kiddo," the blonde diva sighed, thanking Joe once again. "If you want, after putting her to bed you guys can come over... After the show, I mean. I can tell you the story."  
"Text us your room number, Cat," Jon smiled, waving at Willow who was close to falling asleep.  
The diva nodded, and made her way to go find her best friend.

* * *

The blonde diva was lounging on the couch in the main room of the hotel, Randy had gone to bed in one room after they put Willow in her bed in the other. Stephanie and Paul had suggested that Caterina roomed with someone she knew, not only to help with Willow but to also make sure she got the sleep she always neglected to get. Since finding out about her husband's passing, the young mother had rarely slept, and when she did she had several nightmares about her husband. Caterina was shaken from her thoughts when there was a light knock on the door, she stood up and opened it, revealing Jon and Joe. She greeted them and allowed them inside. She was wearing a Mickey Mouse shirt, with grey shorts and black knee high socks. Her blonde hair was in a messy bun, keeping it from being in her face, which had been cleaned from all make up. On the coffee table, there were several bags of Cheetos, Mini Oreos and a couple of bars of Hershey's. The young mother led the men inside, taking a seat on one of the couches, pushing a loose bit of hair behind her ear. Jon sat on the other end of the couch she was sitting on, while Joe took the other.  
"So, you guys want to know the story of me and Colby, right?" Caterina finally said, looking between the men. They both nodded. "Well... I'm Colby's adopted sister."  
"Hold on... You are Lyra?" Joe asked, his eyes wide.  
"He told you guys about me?" Caterina frowned.  
"Colby would spend all of training stating that he missed a girl named Lyra, everyone in developmental thought he was insane. When Paul and Vince where down in developmental one time, they heard him complaining and whining, so they took him aside. We don't know what they said to him-" Jon was saying till Caterina interrupted.  
"They were telling him the real story about me."  
Both men stared at the woman, both as confused as the other.  
"I had a previous run at WWE, I was only sixteen at the time. I grew respect from a lot of the older wrestlers, and slowly began to get a social circle. Inside that social circle was Randy, Paul, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Adam Copeland and Amy Dumas. Those were the six I talked to about everything. If you know anything about my career, you'd know when I was seventeen, I was tag teaming with Amy. But later in the year, I disappeared. From the face of the Earth. Just before my seventeenth birthday, I started to abuse drugs. The reason for this is... Colby's parents. As soon as they found out I wanted to be a female wrestler, they started to bully me mentally. Telling me I wasn't good enough, telling me no one would ever want me... Colby doesn't know some of this stuff and he can't know. Can you guys promise me that you won't tell him nothing?"  
"I promise, baby girl," Joe said, watching the young diva.  
"I promise, Cat."  
"December of 2004, I failed a drug test. I had been clean for a month and one phone call from Colby's mother had me relapsing. It was minutes from me going to do an interview before Amy's match that Vince found me. He didn't need to tell me... I had seen Colby, I knew why they would be hear. And I ran. I ran from this company, got married to my boyfriend and had Willow. November of 2011, I was spending the night in with Randy, Adam, Paul and Willow. Caleb would have been coming home from work... But he never did come home," Caterina was whispering now, tears falling down her face. "There was car crash, a drunk driver who survived and Caleb... He died on impact." Joe and Jon, who rarely showed emotion, both had tears forming in their eyes. "I'm so lucky I had such a tight group of friends to help me... I had literally lost the only person I had ever loved. And I was broken..." Jon placed a hand over Caterina's, giving her a warm smile when she looked at him. "I hadn't spoken to Colby since 2004. The only reason I accepted the storyline is because I had recently lost my job. Pervert boss."  
"You won't be with us for long. The Shield are breaking up soon," Joe smiled, trying to cheer the woman up. "You won't have to deal with this goofy face for long."  
Caterina let out a small laugh, nodding, "I guess you haven't heard the full storyline then. Well, full potential storyline. If Brock Lesnar agrees, which I think he will."  
"You know what's going to happen to The Shield? Oh, tell me," Jon pouted, which Caterina found adorable.  
"I've been told to keep my lips tight shut," she shrugged, offering a bag of cheetos to Joe, who accepted.  
"Spoil sport," Jon mumbled.  
The rest of the night, the trio had fun and discussed anything and everything, taking their time to get to know each other. By morning, when Randy woke up he found Joe asleep on one couch, and Jon and Caterina spooning on the other. He honestly found it cute, and decided to mention it to April when they met up at the arena later that day for tapings.


	6. Chapter 6: So, I Found You

**Chapter 6: So, I Found You  
**

* * *

It was the week following, and the WWE team were in San Antonio, Texas for Monday Night Raw. Randy hadn't spoken to Caterina about what he had found when he woke up last Tuesday, neither had Joe who woke up minutes later. Both men just figured to leave them to sort it out their selves. Tonight was nothing big for the group of six wrestlers, they all had a small segment. Randy had the bit with Paul and Dave, about the Wrestlemania match between Triple H and Daniel Bryan, in which the winner gets to be in a Triple Threat match with Randy and Batista. The Shield had a segment with Kane and Jerry Lawler, which would start their Wrestlemania match. April had a tag team match with Tamina against Cameron and Naomi, which Trixie would take full pleasure in destroying by attacking AJ.  
Willow had been sent back to her grandparents place, because over the next few weeks all of the WWE teams schedules were going to get hectic, and she was just going to get in the way. Willow had cried when she heard she was going to be away from her mother, but Caterina promised that she could watch Wrestlemania while there. That had made the small girl stop crying and start beaming.  
The group of six were currently at the gym, either working out or sparing in the ring that had been made up. Also in the gym were Sarona Reiher; who plays Tamina, Bryan Danielson, both of the Bella Twins and John Cena. Cameras were around for the twins, but everyone ignored them. Why should a reality TV show stop them from working out?  
Currently, the men were lifting weights and making jokes while Caterina and April spared in the ring. The girls wanted to have a move set ready for the night, so neither got injured. Sarona made her way over as well, to help them with a couple of moves and to give her opinion.  
"Is it true you can perform a kneeling reverse piledriver?" Sarona asked, as Caterina hit April.  
"A what-what?" April asked, frowning as she retaliated.  
"Like The Undertaker. A Tombstone piledriver," Sarona explained, leaning on the ropes.  
"Yeah, I can. Mark taught me himself. I've performed it on Randy and Phil a few times when we were sparing," Caterina replied, performing her drop kick on April.  
"Did you beat them?" April asked, laying on the mat as she recovered.  
"You'd have to ask them," the blonde smirked, before rolling out of the ring and grabbing her water bottle.  
"That means yes," April laughed. "Phil would never tell anyone that he was beaten by a girl."  
The men made their way over, Randy wrapping his arms around Caterina's waist and lifting her up which caused her to squeal.  
"Randal Keith Orton!" Caterina scowled when he put her back down.  
"Spar with me, killer," he grinned. "I need some serious competition."  
"Offended, Orton," Jon laughed, sitting on the floor.  
"I spared with you last week, Viper."  
"And?"  
"I will pin your ass again. Do you really want me to embarrass you in front of all these people?" Caterina asked, eyebrow raised.  
"Okay, fine, fine. You choose your male opponent of the week."  
"Let them choose for me. I'm gonna call Jeff quickly, cause I haven't spoken to him for a couple of weeks. Hell, even ask Bryan and John if they want to wrestle me, I don't care."  
The three Shield members watched the diva as she grabbed her phone and walked off with it pressed to her ear, before turning to Randy. Randy shrugged.  
"Hey, Danielson, Cena, you guys want the chance to defeat the Mistress of Pain?" Randy shouted over to the pair.  
Back in Caterina's original run, she had been given the nickname Mistress of Pain because no matter what submission hold she was put in, she never once tapped out.  
"Are we talking about Caterina?" Bryan asked, making his way over. "Cause if so, oh no. I've seen her wrestle. I've had her wrestle _me_ back in the indys. I am not doing that again."  
"Cat did the independent circuit?" Jon frowned, this was news to him.  
"Yeah. She did all the companies. I'm surprised you guys never ran into each other, actually," Randy said, his eyebrows raising a little.  
"That is a little odd, if I do say so myself," Colby nodded. "She joined CZW right after you left... Something was keeping you two apart."  
"I'll wrestle her," Cena shrugged. "It'll be easy."  
"I wouldn't be so sure on that," Colby laughed.  
The doors opened of the gym, and in walked a tattooed red head with a bright smile on her face. The Bella Twins frowned at the presence, not recognizing her. But Randy, April and Colby did, the latter biting his lip when he saw her.  
"She's not expecting you till Wrestlemania," April was first to speak.  
"Is it a problem that I'm here?" the red head replied. "Cause when I spoke to her last week, she said she missed me. A hell of a lot. And wanted me to come out of retirement. "  
"Right, who am I-" Caterina started to say, putting her phone back in her bag when she saw her long-time best friend. "Amy!"  
The blonde ran over to the red head, pulling her into a tight hug. Randy laughed at the pair, with a small pout showing.  
"I didn't get that welcoming when you came back, Kitty Cat," he said, causing the blonde to flip him off.  
"That's because she doesn't love you like she loves me," Amy smirked, lifting the short blonde onto her back and carrying her back over to the group. "Hey, Randal."  
"You know to not call me that," Randy whined, a full pout showing.  
The girls rolled their eyes at him, and they all went back to sparing. First, it was Amy and April, then Nikki and Brie, Bryan and Joe, John and Jon and Randy and Colby. Caterina was the referee and she actually had a blast.

* * *

**BagOfTrix** _My good friend_ **AmyD****umas** _has __made herself known! Is everybody ready for Golden Fire action? #Raw #GoldenFire #FieryRed #GoldenAttitude  
_Caterina was sat in the locker room, Amy beside her as they discussed what they were going to say that night for a promo they had been asked to do by Mark and Jane. Amy had been asked to come in before Hall of Fame for Trixie's storyline. The blonde diva would be feuding with Eva Marie, who she had a small argument with about her lack of wrestling talent. Stephanie and Paul had quickly stepped in and suggested they use their argument for a storyline, which would mean a Wrestlemania match between Trixie and Eva. For the divas first ever Wrestlemania, they wanted her old tag team partner to return for a short run to help her prepare.  
"Why can't you come out of retirement, Amy? This division actually needs saving. I see fans using diva matches as a restroom break, and I remember not wanting to leave my seat because I didn't want to miss a moment when I was younger."  
"I'm too old, Cat. You know that. I'm 39 next month, and Vince wouldn't sign me anyway."  
Caterina sighed, nodding in reluctant because she knew it was true. Vince wanted young women on the divas division, and even though Amy still looked young, everyone knew she was much older. The pair continued to sit there, talking about what they were going to say till an hour before Raw. Caterina was dressed in a black vest top with a chained heart design on, with ripped jeans and heeled ankle boots, with her usual skull and snake rings and bullet belt. The duo walked to catering, laughing and joking about all the fun they used to have.  
"You remember that time that I had to share a room with Jeff, and you were knocking on the door while I was getting ready so he had to answer it but he got caught up in the sheets and fell, almost breaking his arm?"  
This memory only made Amy laugh harder, as they entered catering which caused superstars and other personnel to give them odd looks. They grabbed a plate of food between them, and sat at an empty table to continue their trip down memory lane. The divas on the next table over had looks of disgust on their faces.  
"What about when Adam had offered to give you a ride to the hotel because he had a crush on you but started to freak out when he couldn't find you after the show?" Amy said, taking a grape and popping it into her mouth.  
"And who could forget the Shane-O-Mac incident of 2004?"  
"I can't believe he got drunk to confess his feelings for you. I mean, I know he was having marital issues but still. You were seventeen."  
"Caleb went livid when Randy told him," Caterina nodded, taking a drink of her Pepsi. "Ugh, I've gotta stop hanging around with Phil and Punk girls."  
"You have a Pepsi addiction!" Amy accused, making the blonde diva spit out her Pepsi in laughter.  
"Don't even go there, Shannon is convinced my pantry is just full of bottles of Pepsi cause I never run out."  
"Yeah, but Shannon is Shannon. He's been hit on the head way too many times for his own well-being."  
"Hey, hey, hey. If I remember correctly, Shannon had a crush on me too at one point. Saying that, who didn't when I originally joined?" Caterina laughed.  
"Well, you did lie about your age till two weeks following your debut."  
"Not my fault Shane and Vince were gullible."  
"Kiddo, they were not gullible. You were just too mature for your age."  
Caterina felt an arm wrap around her shoulder, and lips pressing to her temple and a warm smile formed on her face.  
"Hey, Jonathan," she greeted, looking up at her newly formed friend.  
"Hey, sunshine. Hey, rose petal," Jon greeted the best friends.  
"Sunshine? Rose petal?" Randy asked, as he also joined the table with an eyebrow raised.  
"Because I'm blonde, he calls me sunshine. And because Amy has her hair a lovely red color, he calls her rose petal," Caterina shrugged.  
"You really are insane," Randy laughed at the Lunatic Fringe.  
Jon flipped him off, before turning his attention back to Caterina, "Could I talk to you, alone?"  
Caterina nodded, standing up and excusing herself from Amy and Randy before following Jon. Amy turned her attention to Randy, with her eyebrows raised.  
"You have got to tell me," she said.  
"I don't know what there is to tell. All I know is, last Tuesday I found Joe sleeping on one couch and them two spooning on the other. But I'm just gonna let her find her own path with it, she can't stay single forever. That isn't what he would have wanted. But I'm also not going to tell her her feelings either. I'll help when she asks me for it," Randy said, taking a tomato from the plate and eating it.  
"They'd look cute together."  
"You think Simba and Bambi would look cute together," Randy laughed, as Colby and Joe made their way over.

* * *

Jon led Caterina into an unused locker room. He sat down on the bench, his hands running through his hair as Caterina watched him. She had taken to leaning against the wall. They both knew what this was about. Their sleeping position the previous week. They had been holding it off, but Jon had finally decided to talk about it when Joe mentioned it.  
"Cat... I want you to know that I see you as my best friend. Like seriously, to know you trust me enough to tell me all the things you did last week, it makes me trust you just as much. I proved that to you when I told you my whole story last Tuesday night."  
"I see you as one of my best friends too, Jon. But where is this going?"  
Jon sighed, rubbing his face before speaking again, "I think I have feelings for you... But it way too soon for me to tell fully, but I've been feeling something more for you since we woke up on that couch last week."  
"Jon, I hope you know that I didn't come back for a relationship... And following what happened to Caleb, I don't think I will ever be in another relationship either. But with you... There is definitely something there. Something that isn't with Randy, Paul, Jeff, Matt or Adam... I'm just not sure what it is."  
Jon nodded, his blue orbs locking with her green ones, "I understand, Caterina. I really do. I just wanted to get it off my chest."  
Caterina took his hand into hers, "I know, Jonny. But at the moment, we should just keep the love between Dean and Trixie."  
Jon laughed, nodding again, "When is that starting again?"  
"You'd forget your head if it wasn't screwed on, boy. Raw following Wrestlemania. So when the guys award Trixie with the vest that she doesn't want, and Seth and Roman walk off leaving her and Dean alone."  
"You are horrible to me. It's not my fault that I'm a little forgetful."  
The duo laughed, getting up and heading back to catering to regroup with their friends.  
"So, did you really have to make out with Amy for storyline?" Jon asked on their way back, causing the diva to laugh and nod.

* * *

Trixie and Lita were shown on the Titantron, causing the crowd to pop. They were standing in an empty corridor, which was littered with crates and other objects the production team needed. Trixie had a frown on her face as she spoke to her old tag team partner.  
"She has no wrestling talent, Lita! What don't you understand about that?" Trixie exclaimed, using her hands for emphasis.  
"They aren't trying to replace us. They can't replace us. Just because she has dyed her hair red, and was going to team with a blonde, whilst calling their selves Red and Gold, it does not mean they were replacing us. We were unique, Trix. Remember that."  
"We were unique because of our relationship," Trixie stated, not believing her best friend and ex-girlfriend.  
"That made us special, Trixie. It made us, us. Plus, our in-ring skills made us stand out more. You wrestled like a mixture of all. And I had a Hardy background. What history do this bitch have?" Lita asked, her eyebrow raised.  
"Very little," Trixie whispered, suddenly realizing where her friend was coming from.  
"Exactly. So, all you have to do is show her who really runs the divas division. Make her bow down, baby girl," Lita smirked.  
"Bow down to the Queen," Trixie smirked as well, using the catchphrase she used before she left.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites. TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY?! The chapters are definitely getting longer, the previous chapter had almost 4,000 words. At the moment, I am keeping them all out of kayfabe, but I know the Wrestlemania chapter will be mostly kayfabe and probably so will the chapters following. Just a fun note; I actually strongly dislike Eva Marie and Summer Rae. Have since I first saw them. But Lita is my all-time favorite diva. Despite her... Choices. Next Chapter: Trixie talks to Road Dogg and Billy Gunn about the Kane/Shield feud, the Trixie/Eva Marie storyline develops, Colby and Caterina spend more time together. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: Just Like Old Times

**Chapter 7: Just Like Old Times  
**

* * *

**BagOfTrix** _Just arrived in Brooklyn, New York. Everybody ready for the Meet and Greet?! Golden Fire can't wait to meet you! _**AmyDumas **_#Lita #GoldenFire #NY #FieryRed #GoldenAttitude_

* * *

Caterina sat down at the table, laughing at something Amy said as they did. Back in 2004, they had three meet-and-greets. And twice they had to end early because of different reasons. This time, both girls had promised to push everything aside. This could be their last ever meet-and-greet together and they wanted to make it memorable.  
The blonde pushed her backpack under the table, taking one of the Sharpies and making it worked before turning to the red head.  
"You know, you never did tell me what you and him talked about last Monday," Amy said, taking a drink of water.  
"Nothing to tell you, Ames," Caterina replied, with a shrug.  
Caterina was wearing a white shirt which read 'Last Clean T-shirt' with baby pink jeans and beige ankle boots. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, but on each side of her head she had three cornrows with led into her ponytail. Her Iphone laid on the table, with a Tinkerbell case. It buzzed, where it had been left on silent and the blonde diva picked it up to read the notification that had come through.  
"What is it?" Amy asked, looking at all the fans who were wearing their merch.  
"Punk tweeted me. Wishing my hands luck for all the signing I'm going to be doing," she replied, as she tapped out a reply.  
**CMPunk **_Good luck _**BagOfTrix**_ meet and greets are a bitch. AND you have Raw tonight. Life sucks, right? ;)_  
**BagOfTrix ****CMPunk**_ thanks for the luck, biatch. I'm a big girl, I can handle all this. I was doing it before you was signed, remember? :P  
_The diva then put her phone back down as fans were allowed through, in groups of five. The duo worked quickly, posing for pictures and signing photos and shirts. They also had quick talks with each fan, so it did take them the majority of the day.  
"So, you know Gavin?" Caterina asked the red head, signing the photo placed in front of her.  
"The guy in the apartment next to yours?" Amy questioned, the blonde nodded.  
"Yeah, well last week, when I went home, we started talking and he asked me out to dinner."  
"And you are only telling me this now? Girl, way to late for that."  
"Well, I didn't accept his offer. I'm not doing the whole dating gig, remember?" Caterina smiled at the fan, who was close to bursting into tears. "Thanks for coming."  
As the next fan came up to Amy, she almost exploded with excitement.  
"Hi, Lita, Trixie. You two are my favorite tag team of all time. And when you left, Trixie, I cried myself to sleep because of Lita's speech," the fan said, words falling out of her mouth.

_Flashback. **13th December 2004**_  
_Lita_ _stood in the center of the ring, a microphone in hand and tear tracks down her face, wearing her usual 'Golden Fire Action' shirt. The WWE universe watched her with confusion, if the diva had something to say then normally her tag team partner was beside her. They didn't know that her tag team partner was no longer signed with the company.  
"I am out here today, alone... Alone for the first time this year, since me and Trixie got together... It's been ten months since I've had to go into battle alone, without the girl I love. But I am out here today, to tell you that the girl I love has gone. And nobody knows why. I woke up last Monday, to a text from her saying she was leaving and not coming back. She hasn't answered any of my calls or texts since then, and every day is worse than the last. Some people commented on me not being fully there last Monday, which is true. And now you know why. I just want Trixie to know, that no matter what, I will always love her. That I will keep fighting for the relationship we had... That I will keep winning every war we started. That I will keep loving you till the day I die."  
The crowd was silent as the red headed extreme diva finished speaking, tears falling down the faces of some. Lita wiped the tears from her face, choking back a sob._ _Matt Hardy made his way down to her, without his music and sliding into the ring to wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug.  
"You will get through this, Lita. You are strong enough to get through this," Matt said, wiping away her tears as he looked her into the eye. He kissed her forehead before hugging her again._

"I remember that speech. I watched that night just to see if anything would be said about my disappearance. I'm happy Matt was there to help you," Caterina said, a sad smile on her face.  
Amy had the same smile on her lips, as she signed the fans shirt.  
"I am so glad you are back now, though Trixie. I don't care about why you left, I was just waiting for you to return. Because you always said that no matter what, WWE was your home. So I knew, that even though you worked for TNA and other smaller companies, that you would always return to WWE," the fan continued to babble.  
"It's good to know I have some true fans," Caterina replied.  
"Everyone has true fans, then you also have the fans who love you because you are hot, and the ones who like you because you made out with Lita and then the fans who like you only when you are a face. But I don't care about all that. I like your wrestling technique. It's unique."  
"Hey, Lita, did you know I had fans just because I made out with you? Because, honestly, those ten months were the highlight of my career."  
Amy laughed, shaking her head and went back to speaking to the fan in front of her.

* * *

It was five in the evening when Caterina and Amy made their way into catering, flexing their fingers with soft whimpers. They saw their usual group and made their way over, falling into the spare seats tiredly.  
"What's wrong with you guys?" Colby asked, laughing.  
"They had that signing today," Randy explained, passing them ice packs for their hands.  
"Ouch, how long was you there?" Joe asked, watching them.  
"Since half eight this morning. We only got two hours sleep," Amy replied, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.  
"No amount of make up is going to make me look pretty tonight," Caterina stated, stretching her back.  
"Bullshit," Jon frowned. "You always look pretty, more so without the make up."  
"Are you flirting with my little sister?" Colby and Randy spoke at the same time, causing Joe and April to laugh.  
"No, it's called a compliment. Have you guys ever heard of them?" Jon asked, eyebrow raised as he stood up and walked off.  
"What the hell is his problem?" Caterina asked, looking at the two men he worked with.  
"He's only his period," Joe replied, getting up. "I'll go see him."  
They watched as the Samoan followed the Ohio man. A frown was set on Caterina's face, as she turned back to the table and took a drink of her Pepsi.  
"What's wrong?" Randy asked, looking at the blonde.  
"Nothing, just thinking," she reassured him before turning to April to start a conversation.

* * *

Trixie was shown on the titantron, talking to two people. The crowd popped when they saw her, but quickly quietened down so they could hear what was being said.  
"You two saw how they attacked Kane last Monday. It was disrespectful. Kane wanted them to attack Lawler because he believed he was encouraging the Yes! movement. They should learn to respect the authority, and who better than for you two to teach them," Trixie grinned, gesturing to the two in front of her. The camera turned to show the New Age Outlaws.  
Billy Gunn nodded slowly, "Well... We are good at what we good."  
"You are amazing, Billy. And Kane knows that. And he also knows that they outnumber him. Everyone in the WWE universe knows that Kane would have taken them all down if they didn't jump him. He needs two men beside him to ensure they don't cheat," Trixie shrugged with a smirk. "Why don't you two help him?"  
Billy and Jesse exchanged glances before nodding at the small blonde diva.

* * *

Following the match between AJ Lee and Naomi, the titantron showed the blonde Mistress of Pain once again, but this time the crowd boo'ed. They did not like what the diva had said earlier about the Hounds of Justice. She was walking through the halls, searching for a red head she hated.  
"Eva Marie, Eva Marie, come out, come out wherever you are," she called, a twisted smirk on her lips. She checked rooms, till she finally found the red head diva crouched behind a crate. "There you are."  
"What is your problem with me? I have done nothing wrong to you!"  
"You know exactly why I don't like you," Trixie stated, pulling the red head up by her hair. "Telling your friends that you are going to be getting an ass whooping from me at Wrestlemania. We have a match."  
Trixie pushed her back over, hearing her groan in pain before walking off.

* * *

Caterina was packing her bags into the car, waiting for Amy and Randy to join her. They were still inside, messing around the other superstars. She had left them too it, feeling to tired to entertain anyone. She was lifting a bag that was seemed ten times heavier today, almost dropping it on her foot before someone caught it for her. Colby. She looked at him, and gave him a small smile.  
"Thanks," she nodded, watching as he put it in the car."No problem. It was nothing," Colby replied. "What kind of brother would I be if I let my little sister get injured after returning?"  
Caterina laughed, shaking her head and closing the door, choosing to sit on the hood.  
"You don't still hate me, do you?" Colby asked, looking at the blonde.  
"No. I just don't know you like I used, Colby."  
Colby nodded, "I should have expected that, actually. You were never one to talk to strangers. Unless if it was for work."  
"I'm still the same. Jon and Joe are lucky I trust them enough to tell them the full story, really. But they give off that vibe..." Caterina whispered, looking at her hands.  
"What vibe?" Colby asked, curiously.  
"Well, Joe is a father and I know that if I needed him too, he would give me appropriate advice for different situations. But Jon... Jon has a Caleb vibe," Caterina admitted.  
"A Caleb vibe?" he raised an eyebrow.  
"Yeah, I don't know how to explain it..." she shrugged. "It's weird." Colby stayed silent, making a mental note to discuss this with Amy, Randy and April. "Did you guys ever find out what was wrong with him earlier?"  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. He's on his period, like Joe said."  
"You are such a dick to him when he isn't around," Caterina laughed, shaking her head.  
"Have you seen him in the ring? He'd kick my ass."  
The blonde nodded, "Oh, that is true. We have to spar again sometime. And tag team, because that was when we were at our best."  
"Your drop kick followed by my curb stop, we'd always win."  
"Exactly. You know I don't take losing easily."  
The siblings laughed, and for once, it felt like old times. Before everything changed.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites. I liked writing this chapter, except for Jon who was most definitely on his period. Next chapter: A day in the life of The Trixster Episode One. (Basically her YouTube vlog)**


	8. Chapter 8: Day In The Life Of Trixie Ep1

**Chapter 8: Day in the Life of Trixie Rollins Ep. 1  
**

* * *

**A/N - Text in bold and **_italics_** is writing on screen. Text in** _italics _**stuff being said by people who aren't in view. Normal text is things that can be seen and heard. **Underlined** text is stuff that Caterina is saying when she can't be seen.**

* * *

_**A Day In The Life Of WWE Diva - Trixie Rollins. Starring: Trixie Rollins, Seth Rollins, CM Punk, Roman Reigns, AJ Lee, Lita, Dean Ambrose, Matt and Jeff Hardy, and more.  
**_

_**This episode:**_ "In this episode, I am going to show you the preparation of how I get ready for WWE events. This week is Smackdown. I'm only on commentary for a match between Eva Marie and Summer Rae, but I don't just wake up like this," Caterina grinned at the camera. "Hey, my name is Caterina Bronson and welcome to my life!"  
The image changed to the outside of the arena, but the camera was moving closer to it and was tilting to the left and right slightly. The door opened and the view went inside, showing different superstars and members of the production team.  
"Hey, Kitty Cat," Randy greeted from where he was standing next to John Cena. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm showing the fans how long it takes for everyone to prepare just for an event. It's what they want to see," they heard Caterina say. "Say hey to none of your fans, Randy."  
The Viper chuckled, "Hey Trixsters."  
"You, my darling little butterfly, are insane. You come up with crazy ideas," John Cena said, the camera being pointed to him now.  
"Well, if I don't then who would? Also, the fans need to see that what happens on Total Divas isn't strictly true. None of that drama actually happens, and you know it."  
"You are just jealous that you aren't on the show," Cena teased.  
The image changed to catering, where more superstars and divas were sitting, gossiping about their day-to-day lives.  
"Hey, it looks like you are gonna get a lot of gossip too."  
The camera went over to a table where Colby, Joe, April, Amy and Jon were sitting. They all looked up as the diva approached, each having a grin on their face.  
"I know, I know. I look terrible. It's that stupid wind."  
"Why are you carrying around a camera?" Joe asked, interested in the answer.  
"She had a stupid idea to record one day of footage every week and post it on YouTube," Amy said, pulling the blonde into a hug.  
"Yeah, well remind me to not ask the WWE Universe on what I should do ever again. They all wanted to see was me and you make out."  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Colby laughed.  
"Shut up, bitch," Amy grinned, taking the camera from Caterina.  
"No, don't show me! My hair is a mess right now," Caterina pouted, trying to hide her hair. "I'm supposed to be behind the camera."  
"Not anymore. And they want to see your life, not ours," April shrugged.  
"They want to see everybody's lives," Caterina stated, grabbing her brush and brushing her hair out. "Oh, Amy. Are you still coming back with me to North Carolina tonight?"  
"_Yeah. That is the plan, right?_"  
Caterina nodded, "As long as you keep your hands to yourself."  
Jon stared at the diva with wide eyes, "What?"  
Everyone laughed at his reaction, which made him frown.  
"Amy, someone didn't know about our relationship back in day," Caterina said, nodding to Jon when she calmed down.  
"_Hold on, what? How could you not know?! Everyone knew about me and the beauty. Golden Fire was the best tag team of all time_!"  
"I-I..." Jon stumbled over his words.  
"He actually confessed to us that he wanted to see you two make out," Colby smirked.  
"_Maybe we should give the man and the fans what they want..._" Amy suggested.  
Caterina nodded, biting her lip as she watched the red head pass the camera to April. April fixed the camera on the ex-tag team partners and Jon, catching his reaction as the blondes lips met the red heads. There was a lot of tongue involved in the kiss, and it showed that they had done this before. When they eventually pulled away, they both had a goofy smile on their faces before turning to look at Jon, who looked like he was going to pass out from shock.  
"I think we killed him," Joe announced, laughing.  
"_Is it much of a loss though?_" April asked.

* * *

The camera showed Caterina in the locker room, dressed in a different outfit to before. This time it was a white 'Parental Advisory Explicit Content' crop top, with black leather pants and black converse. She had her usual fingerless gloves and bullet belt on as well. Her hair was in a high ponytail, her make up light.  
"This is what I shall be wearing tonight. Don't I look good?" Caterina grinned, doing a little spin. "I do my own hair and make up, but most divas choose to get theirs done for them. It is now one hour till the show starts, and I'm excited. You should be too."

* * *

The image showed Michael Cole and John 'Bradshaw' Layfield standing in guerrilla, waiting to be announced to the fans. Several members of the production team walked passed, greeting Caterina as they did. Amy walked up to the camera, shaking her head.  
"Are you still filming?" she asked.  
"I'm gonna be filming till I do my bit. Then _we_ are going back to the hotel to pack up for our flight."

* * *

"That's all I got round to filming. But you got to see me around my friends, and my brother. I will be filming again when I am home, with Amy and you will get to see my daughter, and some Southern friends of mine. See y'all then, Trixsters!"  
_**You just watched Trixie Rollins. That makes you one of her Trixsters. Support the Mistress of Pain by buying her shirts from the WWEShop! More to come.**_

* * *

**A/N - That was new to me. So, did you guys enjoy? It was harder to write than I thought it would be. But I feel accomplished. I've never seen this being done, most authors usually use Total Divas. But I wanted to be different. What is your opinion? Should I write more? Should I scrap this idea? Should I stick to what I was doing or...? You tell me. **


	9. Chapter 9: Wrestlemania Week

**Chapter 9: Wrestlemania Week**

* * *

**A/N - Slight time skip? Special Guest Appearances by my favorite group of Southerns.  
**

* * *

**BagOfTrix** _Heading to Axxess now, with the beautiful _**AmyDumas**_! We are matching today - Merch shirts!  
_Caterina grinned at her best friend as she put her phone away, as they took the elevator to the ground floor. Amy shook her head, also sending out a tweet. It was Wednesday, and the entire roster had headed over to New Orleans, for the biggest event of the year the previous day, after Smackdown and Main Event tapings. Most of the team were doing radio shows, interviews or, like these two, were at Axxess. Both girls were wearing their merch shirt, 'Golden Fire Action', to help promote the sales again.  
When they got to the ground floor, an arm wrapped around both of their shoulders which startled them till they saw black nails.  
"You fucking asshole," Caterina growled, elbowing the man in his ribs.  
"Ow. Hey, hey, hey. Don't hurt the goods, okay?" a deep southern voice replied.  
"Well, Nero, I won't be hurting the goods, would I? I'd be hurting an asshole, which is the complete opposite," the blonde replied, with a grin. "What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be at... Whatever is happening in TNA right now?"  
"I'm not busy," another voice bellowed, catching their attention.  
"How many more of you are there?" Amy asked, sliding out from under Jeff's arm.  
"All of us. And the missus'," Jeff replied, kissing Caterina's cheek. "As to why we are here, well... We all have time off so we thought. Why not come down and help our favorite blonde prepare for her first Wrestlemania ever?"  
"Ah, great," Caterina pouted, before turning to hug the high flying extremist.  
"Do I get a hug, Amy?" Shannon teased the red head, she glared at him. "Ouch, no need to be mean."  
The group of four walked out of the hotel, meeting up with Matt, Reby, Beth and Ruby.  
"Kitty Cat!" Ruby shouted, running over to the blonde, who lifted her up and hugged her.  
"Hey, beautiful," she greeted, holding her on her hip before turning to the other three. "And... Ugly, bitch and hoe."  
Matt laughed, kissing her cheek before taking Ruby into his arm. Reby hugged the blonde tightly, giggling. Then Beth hugged her, poking her side.  
"If my daughter learns any rude language, I am blaming you," she stated.  
"Why me? You should blame her daddy. And her uncle. And Shannon..."

* * *

The reunited group walked into the arena, all laughing and joking. Mainly teasing Shannon. Reby and Amy had their arms linked with Caterina's, Jeff and Beth were holding Ruby's hands between them and Matt and Shannon were at the back, making a load of noise. When Reby had found out there was someone her age in the group, it only made her happier. She had felt like she was going to be the odd one out, seeing as she hadn't known the group for a long time and was the youngest.  
"Hey, prince of reject. What are you doing at the moment?" Caterina asked, looking at the Prince of Punk with a smirk.  
"Real creative," he said. "Uh, I'm focusing on Gas Chamber Ink right now. Why?"  
"I was just thinking, you haven't been in the ring for a while... Why is that?"  
"Uh, well... I'm thinking about retiring," Shannon stated, looking at his group of friends.  
They all stopped walking, turning to look at the tattooed reject. Jeff went to speak when his daughter let out a shout of 'Willow', making everyone turn to where she was shouting. Willow turned around from where she was sitting with Randy, to look at them. Her face lit up and she ran over, making Caterina frown.  
"If I've told her one, I've told her a thousand times to not run away from who is looking after her."  
"Nero! Nero!" Willow shouted, jumping into her uncles arms.  
"Willow, what have I told you about running off? Your mom will kill me if I lost you," they heard Randy say as he followed her. "Oh, hey guys."  
"Hey, Randal," the men greeted, with smirks on their faces.  
He groaned, "I hate you all."  
Ruby hid behind her mother, looking up at the new very large man who was now standing with them and let out a soft whimper which caught his attention.  
"Oh, hey princess. What's your name?" Randy asked, kneeling down so he was level with her.  
"Ruby," she whispered, looking at him.  
"I'm Randy," he smiled. "I'm Willow's Uncle."  
Ruby looked up at her mother, obviously a little bit frightened.  
"Randal, stop scaring young children," Caterina scowled, escaping the girls and jumping on his back which caused him to groan and lose his balance and fall. "Quick, Ruby, hit him."  
Both Ruby and Willow started to attack The Viper, who groaned after every hit.  
"Uh... What did we just walk in on?" Colby said from behind them all.  
"Willow and Ruby attacking Randy Orton," Amy stated with a shrug.  
"Colby Lopez," Matt smirked, staring at him.  
"Matthew Hardy."  
"Last time I saw you... You was a complete dick. And our sister was scared for her life."  
"I've changed since then. I've got my own opinions on things, I'm not listening to what they tell me."

* * *

Caterina and almost all her friends were crowded into her, April and Amy's hotel room, all eating pizza and other snacks as they all caught up with each other. Ruby and Willow were asleep in one bedroom, so they had to stay quiet to not wake them. But Shannon Moore was in the room, so that wasn't likely to happen. And when Caterina's phone went off, and she excused herself into the bathroom with her phone, that had everyone questioning what was up.  
"Please tell me I'm not the only one thinking that was weird," Matt said, looking around the the group that had been gathered.  
"She never leaves to answer a phone call," April frowned, her eyes set on the bathroom door.  
"Last time she did that was when Jennifer called," Randy said, his eyes meeting Amy's.  
"But even then, it wasn't anything big. Jenn just wanted to tell her that they had found her sister, who was also put up for adoption," Amy replied.  
"Who's Jennifer?" April asked, curious about the new name being mentioned.  
"Cat's birth mother," Jeff replied. "But sister? She's never mentioned a sister to us."  
"Seems like she's keeping secrets again," Colby sighed, standing up and stretching his legs.  
"You don't think she would, do you? Not again?" Shannon asked, his eye catching Matt, Jeff, Randy, Amy and Beth.  
"With this group behind her? Oh, no. She has no reason too," Matt defended.  
"She's not acting like she was then, so definitely not. It's something else," Jeff said, frowning.  
The group had been too busy talking to notice Jon had gotten up and walked over to the door, opening it. His eyes went wide when he saw Caterina smiling, and laughing with tears running down her face.  
"That's amazing, Ness. Congratulations," Caterina was saying, when she saw Jon standing there and held up one finger. "When I'm in San Diego next, I'll have to come see you." There was silence, except for the others in the other room talking. "Okay, Nessa. See you soon, girl." Caterina hung up, putting her phone and looking at Jon.  
"They were discussing several reasons why you would leave to answer the phone, and it was bugging me so I came in here to ask you and now I'm kinda worried because you are crying but also laughing," Jon explained, a small frown forming.  
"My sister is pregnant. And I left because they were being too noisy for me to hear."  
Jon nodded, looking at the blonde diva, "What's your sisters name?"  
"Vanessa. I found out about her two years ago. Only a year gap between us."  
He nodded once again, stepping forward and taking Caterina's hand in his, "Well, that's much better than what they were discussing."  
She looked at their hands, before looking up at him, "They always over exaggerate my behavior. But it's because they care. Phil and Paul are the worst though."  
Jon stepped closer, his fingers sliding between hers and speaking with a sigh, "Cat. I've been trying to keep my emotions at bay. But it's just getting harder and harder... Everything you do just makes me fall even more."  
Caterina stared at him, unsure of how to react. Finally she spoke, which made Jon sigh in relief, "I've told you before that I'm not looking for a relationship. But there is something between us. You give off the same vibe as my husband, and that makes it difficult to stop my feelings for you. Because I know he is pushing us closer together, trying to ensure that I don't waste my life."  
Jon smiled at that, nodding, "He must think I'm good enough for you, then."  
There, stood in the bathroom, they each felt like something was pushing them closer together. But Jon was first to make the move, his head coming closer to hers, their lips almost touching when they were interrupted.  
"He's in here, with Cat," they heard Colby say from the door, making them both pull apart. "What you doing, Jonny boy?"  
"You guys were all discussing why sunshine would come in here, so I decided to be the man and actually ask her."  
The three headed back out, taking their original positions.  
"So, what was the reason?" Joe asked.  
"It was my sister ringing. I couldn't hear her over you guys all talking, so I went in the bathroom," Caterina shrugged, her eyes locking with Jon's for a moment. They each thought it went unnoticed. It did, except Amy. Joe and Randy caught it. "So, when's Phil coming down?"  
"His flight lands tomorrow at half eight in the morning. He isn't impressed," April replied.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites. A short-ish chapter for the lead up to Wrestlemania. But Jon and Caterina had a moment, oh hells yeah. About time, right guys? Right? No? Okay, then. So, next chapter shall be all kayfabe, since this was all... Yeah. Wrestlemania 30. (I'm gonna rewatch it before I write the chapter, so I don't know when it will be posted!) (I'm homeschooled though so could be any time. I don't do any work! :/) Oh and, I'm following the WWE storyline till Night of Champions and then it's fully mine. So, we could have a Hardy Boyz return, or CM Punk could decide that he's bored of being at home and return. Daniel Bryan's beard could be shaved off. You won't know till it happens.  
P.S - I suck at writing Wrestling scenes, and obviously the next chapter shall be full of them so don't judge me.  
P.S.S - I have a YouTube channel which has a _terrible_ trailer for this fanfiction. Just type in the title and you should find it. :) Leave feedback?**


	10. Chapter 10: Winning & Losing

**Chapter 10: Winning & Losing**

* * *

**BagOfTrix** _It's Wrestlemania! Thanks for all the support guys, fan or hater. I can promise you now that this Wrestlemania is gonna be the first of_ _many!_ #WM30  
**CMPunk** **BagOfTrix **_I'm a hater all the way, bitch. Win it! Win! Or I come back to kick your ass.  
_**BagOfTrix **_I guess I should lose then.__.. #PunkWillReturn  
_**WWEAJLee **_Are you guys flirting? Should I and the WWE universe be concerned? #Worried #Confused_** CMPunk BagOfTrix**

* * *

**BagOfTrix** _It's Superdome, not Silverdome. Jesus, old man. #WM30 #HulkHogan  
_

Several fans tweeted alongside Trixie, some getting responses back. Some fans were shocked to see the diva live tweeting, which meant she was watching with them.

**BagOfTrix **_I wanna join those three in the ring. Samoan goodness, the Texas Rattlesnake is pretty awesome too. Hulkster.. I'll pass. #WM30  
_**WWERomanReigns **_That's my cousin you are objectifying.  
_**BagOfTrix **_Does that mean you will put a good word in for me then? #Rock&Trixie #Trock #Trick #Roxie  
_**WWERomanReigns **_You forgot #Rockie ? And stop thinking of names for you and my cousin!  
_**BagOfTrix **_Is Jey still single? I want some Samoan goodness.  
_**WWERomanReigns **_Girl, just... No, just don't. Leave my family alone._

Fans tweeted their amusement to the diva who was 'objectifying' the Samoan family.  
_'I ship #Trick'  
'Imagine if _**BagOfTrix**_ got married to _**TheRock**_. I see #WeddingBells'  
_  
And after doing his segment, The Rock got involved too.  
**TheRock **_Our couple name would be #Trick or #Rockie _**BagOfTrix**  
**WWERomanReigns **_I quit. You two... Yay, just no. _**TheRock BagOfTrix**

* * *

"WWE diva, Trixie, has been live tweeting all night tonight. Even managing to get several things trending. Earlier, when Hulk Hogan, Stone Cold Steve Austin and The Rock were in the ring, the Mistress of Pain tweeted that she would like to join them in the ring. Samoan goodness, Rattlesnake is pretty awesome too. But she will pass on the Hulkster. WWE superstar, and cousin to The Rock, Roman Reigns tweeted to tell her to leave his cousin alone. Which Trixie replied with several couple names for her and The Rock. Fans see wedding bells in the future for the People's Champ and the Mistress of Pain," Michael Cole said on commentary, before the New Age Outlaws and Kane versus The Shield match.  
"So, what is trending right now?" Jerry asked, looking at his co-worker.  
"Rock and Trixie, Trock, Trick, Roxie, Rockie, amongst others. Wrestlemania 30 is also trending."  
**BagOfTrix **_Wow, all my couple names are trending, yes! But time to watch a match... Maybe I should go on_ _commentary_...  
The New Age Outlaws walked out, standing on the ramp to the ring. Road Dogg was speaking, saying something about The Shield learning about humility.  
_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.  
_"So much for being humble," JBL said on commentary.  
"The following is a six-man tag team contest, scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, at the combined weight of 707 pounds, the team of the United States Champion, Dean Ambrose, along with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. The Shield!"  
"The Shield getting set for a six man tag team match tonight. The New Age Outlaws not happy about being interrupted by the Hounds of Justice."  
The Shield had made their way to the ring, wearing their masks. The New Age Outlaws looked around, when Kane's music started.  
"Uh oh," Jerry said.  
"And their opponents. At the combined weight of 824 pounds, the team of Kane and the New Age Outlaws."  
"You know, this all started when Kane accused Jerry 'The King' Lawler of helping Daniel Bryan on Raw."  
There was a recap of what happened on the Smackdown just gone, but when the camera switched back to what was happening in the ring, Dean Ambrose was inside with Kane.  
"Dean Ambrose looking to start things off with Corporate Kane," Michael Cole announced. "The Lunatic Fringe, the eccentric one."  
As soon as the bell rang, Kane shoved Dean into the corner and started to hit him, the referee counting him then pushing him away. Ambrose was quick to retaliate, hitting the corporate demon's head in the center of the ring. Kane came back and slapped Ambrose sending him flying into the ropes which caused him to power back with the clothesline and tag in Roman Reigns. Kane tagged in Billy Gunn, and Reigns got the first hit. After two clotheslines, he Irish-whipped Gunn but he reversed, and the pair started to bounce of the ropes till Reigns performed a jumping clothesline. Road Dogg got involved, also being hit by a jumping clothesline. Kane joined them in the ring, Reigns catching him and performing a Samoan Drop.  
**BagOfTrix **_Come on, guys! Kick the crap outta the mutts! #Wrestlemania  
_Reigns clothes-lined Road Dogg who was in the corner, before jumping back and watching as Billy Gunn ran into his team mate. Reigns mocked the DX taunt, before slapping Gunn. He performed a running drop kick to the fallen Outlaws before sliding back in and hitting Road Dogg with a superman punch.  
"One more time!" he shouted before setting up again.  
He went to hit it again when Kane came in and grabbed the Powerhouse's throat. Seth Rollins jumped from the top rope, hitting Kane and breaking the hold. He beat his chest, with a small battle cry as the referee told him to leave. He performed a suicide dive on the demon, taking him down. Inside the ring, Billy Gunn went for the famous-er but Dean Ambrose jumped him and started to unload. Road Dogg pulled out the Lunatic Fringe, as Reigns set up in the ring for another superman punch. It connected and he performed a battle cry, looking down at the fallen opponent. Rollins and Ambrose joined him in the ring, all looking at Gunn. Road Dogg pulled him out, and the Outlaws stood outside the ring only for Rollins and Ambrose to perform a suicide dive on them. Reigns followed them over, but turned around and hit Kane with a spear. The New Age Outlaws stumbled into the ring and Reigns hit them with a double spear. He tagged Ambrose in, who tagged in Rollins. Reigns did his battle cry as Ambrose and Rollins set up the two fallen men. They hit them with a double triple powerbomb, Rollins laying on Gunn for the pin. The Hounds of Justice were celebrating their victory, but it was short lived. The bass guitar of Trixie's entrance music started to play, and the Mistress of Pain walked out. The Hounds gathered together in the center of the ring, staring at the diva as she made her way down. In her hand, she was holding a kendo stick and the other held a chair. As Kane stumbled to get up, he looked at the diva, with confusion. She walked up to him and hit his ribswith the chair.  
"What the?!" Jerry shouted, staring at the action. "Trixie is hitting Kane with a steel chair!"  
The corporate demon fell to the ground, only to be hit by another chair shot.  
"If you ever, ever try to attack a Hall of Famer again, I will beat you till you are black and blue. And if you ever try to use my brother as one of your puppets, I will kill you," Trixie spat at him, before looking at Jerry and giving him a nod.  
"I think... I think Trixie is working for The Shield," Michael said, unsure.  
Trixie slid into the ring, hitting the Outlaws with the kendo stick, "If you two ever manage to get back up... Well, just know that if you ever even attempt to out smart me again, I will break every bone in your body."  
Rollins stared at his sister in disbelief, as she dropped the kendo stick and held out her hand to him. They shook hands, then she shook hands with Reigns and Ambrose as well. The diva retrieved a microphone, looking out at the arena who were stunned.  
"You guys look like Stone Cold just hit you with a stunner," Trixie announced. "I am Trixie Rollins, and I'm not afraid of The Authority. I'm not afraid of what they may send my way because I turned on them. I'm not afraid of that lap dog, Randy Orton, who thought he could flirt his way into my heart. What heart? My heart is pure stone." Seth chuckled from beside her. "I'm gonna take down the Authority, and I'm going to do it piece by piece. Segment after segment. I'm going to hear you all beg for mercy after I'm through with all of you. My name is Trixie Rollins, and I'm a Hound of Justice. And Hunter? You've pissed off the wrong girl. Believe that."  
The three men lined their fists together, waiting for Trixie to join them. She did and there they stood. The most dominant force in the WWE. Nobody was going to take them down.

* * *

Eva Marie had just finished her entrance, pacing the ring as she awaited her fate. In the crowd there were very little 'All Red Everything' posters and more 'Golden Fire Action', 'I play Trix for Fun' and 'I May Be Blonde But I'm Not Stupid' posters. There were several chants being chanted as the red head waited, one being 'Trixster is About,' which was usually chanted just before the diva arrived.  
Music started to play, but it wasn't Trixie's usual bass guitar. It was Shinedown 'Leave a Whisper' which was Trixie and Lita's old theme song. The pair came out and did their old entrance. Trixie had since changed from her outfit earlier and was wearing their merch shirt, skull boy shorts, grey, red and black converse with knee high socks that had 'Rebel' written on them. She wore her usual fingerless gloves, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail and her make up was dark. When the pair got to the ring, the blonde diva pulled off her merch shirt exposing a skull bandeau top. Lita got out of the ring after a hug and the referee rang the bell. Trixie let Eva Marie get in a couple of easy shots before backing her into corner and kneeing the red head's stomach. After the third knee, the Mistress of Pain stepped back, before clothes-lining the femme fatale. Trixie smirked down at the red headed diva, who had collapsed at her feet.  
"Bow down to your Queen, bitch," Trixie spat, before sending a knee to Eva Marie's face.  
The Mistress of Pain stood back, waiting for the red head to get back up. It took a while but she managed it, only to be clothes-lined outside by Trixie. The blonde distracted the referee and Lita got in some cheap shots, before sending the fallen diva back into the ring. Eva got up and pulled Trixie in for a Spinning Headlock Elbow Drop, hitting it and standing back to catch her breath. The red head climbed onto the top rope, hoping to keep the blonde down for a bit but as soon as she went to jump, Trixie sat up in an Undertaker fashion, and caught the red head, performing a GTS on her. The crowd started to chant 'CM Punk' after seeing his finishing move being performed. Trixie smirked, her head tilting to the side as she rubbed her shoulder in an Ambrose fashion.  
"The Mistress of Pain copying several superstars tonight," she heard Cole say on commentary which only made her smirk grow.  
Eva stumbled to her feet, only to be hit by a drop kick and then a curb stop. Trixie went for the pin, holding up the leg of the red head, sitting up with a grin when she got the three count.  
"Remember, Eva. I'm the Queen," Trixie said to the fallen diva, as the referee and Lita raised her arms.

* * *

The following night on Raw, the titantron showed The Shield and Trixie in the hidden room. All three men were facing Trixie, all with proud smiles on their faces.  
"I'm glad you joined us, Trixie," Seth said, holding her shoulder.  
"I couldn't let my brother have all the fun, now, could I?"  
"I guess you couldn't," he said, mindlessly.  
"You joined the right team, Trixster," Roman said, nodding his head.  
"Now we can perform justice to both Superstars, and divas," Dean smirked.  
In his arms was a vest, the perfect size for Trixie. She turned her nose up at it, upon seeing it.  
"I'm not wearing a vest," she stated.  
"What? Why not? You have too," Seth frowned, taking the vest from Dean and holding it to her.  
"I'm sorry, but even though I am teaming with you, I shall be wearing my own attire, thank you very much. I have some self-respect."  
"No, it's okay. You don't have too. It's fine. Everyone is gonna know you are a Shield girl, anyway," Dean nodded, taking the vest back and throwing it behind him.  
Seth shook his head, walking away and pulling Roman with him.  
"Seth is literally a five year old," Trixie mused.  
"Yeah, I guess he is. And don't think I didn't see what you were doing last night," Dean said, looking at the diva.  
"What do you mean?"  
"You are just like me, Trix. Mentally unstable. But shush, we don't want anyone knowing that, do we?" Dean smirked.  
"I have no idea what you mean," Trixie frowned.  
Dean cupped the diva's cheek, looking at her, "You and me, we're alike. In so many ways. I'm sure I can find some more if you let me..."  
Dean's lips were about to touch hers, but she pulled away.  
"Sorry, but I still have standards."  
Dean frowned, watching as she walked away. He was going to win this girl, it was only time.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites. So, two wrestling scenes. And I think I did okay with them both. I mean, with The Shield match, I literally just copied the moves in the match and just added in the bit at the end. Easy enough, right? So, opinions on the wrestling scenes. I had the most run writing the twitter segments, do you ship #Trick/#Rockie?**


	11. Chapter 11: You Can't Deny

**Chapter 11: You Can't Deny**

* * *

**BagOfTrix** _Trixsters of Birmingham, Alabama, do not forget to purchase your tickets tonight. You will want to see me live, because you know, who doesn't? #Raw #Trixsters_

Just as the blonde sent the tweet, arms wrapped around her waist with lips pressing to her cheek, causing her and the man behind her to laugh. Her head leaned against his shoulder, taking the arms from her waist.  
"You promised to keep your hands to yourself while we are at work," Caterina stated, turning to look at the Ohio man.  
Jon pouted, looking at the woman, "But it's hard when you look so irresistible."  
"Do you want to be killed before Raw by my brother and our tag team partner?" Caterina pointed out, her hands resting on his shoulders.  
"No, I don't. But... You are still really irresistible," Jon stated, his eyes scanning over her.  
Caterina pecked his lips lightly, tapping his nose, "I should go find Willow then, shouldn't I?"  
As she walked away from the Lunatic Fringe, she heard him groan.

The previous Thursday, when everyone had a couple of days to themselves, Jon had gone with Caterina, Amy and Willow back to their house in North Carolina. Caterina had suggested it because everyone was going to be spending time with their families and she didn't like the thought of Jon being alone in Vegas. Whilst alone, when Amy took Willow to the park, the two had spoken and that led to a... Relationship, of sorts.

* * *

**10th April, 2014  
**  
_Caterina was standing in the kitchen, mixing a bowl of different ingredients. Her plan was to make blueberry muffins, but if they turned out like that was another question. During her time off, the diva liked to bake different things, from cakes to pies. Amy had taken Willow to the park, making a small remark to Caterina about speaking to Jon. Obviously she had known, the woman could read Caterina like a book. She heard footsteps behind her, not needing to turn around to know it was him.  
"Hey, Jon," she greeted, pouring the mixture into different cases.  
"Hey, sunshine. Whatcha making?" he asked, stepping closer to her.  
"Blueberry muffins. Shannon's favorite and no doubt he will be round later," she replied with a shrug.  
"Interesting. So you bake?"  
"In my spare time. And it's not like the food goes to waste, I have way too many guy friends for it too."  
"You do seem to spend a lot of time around guys. I've only ever seen you be civil three women. One's married, one you technically dated and one who is engaged to the best in the world," Jon commented.  
"Well, both Amy and April have been with Punk. I'm waiting for my chance," she laughed, looking at him, not realizing he was close and almost headbutted him. "Holy shit, sorry."  
"Hey, at least you didn't fall for me again," Jon chuckled.  
"I already do that every day," she mumbled, not thinking he heard.  
"You do?" His eyes were wide with shock, not expecting her to say that.  
Caterina swallowed nervously, putting the muffins in the oven and nodded slowly.  
"That's good. Cause I fall for you every day too," he replied, before capturing her lips in a searing kiss when she stood up and turned around.  
It took the diva a moment to recover from shock, before she was kissing him back with all the passion she could muster. His hands got tangled in her hair, her nails scratched his scalp. He lifted her onto the counter, kissing her breathless till the front door opened and closed. The pair broke apart, staring at the open archway where Amy stood with the four-year-old.  
"Uh... W-we..." Caterina stuttered to get an explanation out.  
"Uncey Jon, can you watch Toy Story with me, please?" Willow asked, to which he expected and followed the toddler to the living room. Which left Amy and Caterina.  
"So, I'm guessing you two talked," Amy smirked. "About time. I had money saying you'd get together before Dean and Trixie did. Colby thought otherwise."  
"Ugh, I hate you both," the blonde groaned before turning to check on her muffins. "You can't tell anyone though, Ames. I don't even know what me and him are. So, please."  
"You know I wouldn't do that to you, kiddo. You can trust me."  
_

* * *

That night, the pair had talked. It also involved a lot of kissing, but they mainly discussed what had happened, what they wanted to happen, and how they went from there. Jon didn't like the term boyfriend, so instead the couple had chosen to call each other beast and beauty, thanks to Willow who after watching Toy Story had wanted to watch Beauty and the Beast.  
Now, they were back on the tour and Jon seemed to struggling to the rules of their agreement. The Mistress of Pain knew he would, he was Jon. _At least he respects my choice about certain things_, she thought to herself, thinking about Friday morning when their make out session went a little too far, into a department Caterina wasn't ready for yet.  
That night they each had a match. Caterina had a match against the entire diva's division, for her betrayal. And The Shield had a 11-on-3 handicap match against Del Rio, Rusev, Barrett, Fandango, Swagger, Slater, McIntyer, Jinder Mahal, Rybaxel and Titus O'Neil. Stephanie had been told that Willow was not allowed to watch Raw that night, especially those two matches. The mother completely understood, knowing that she wouldn't want her daughters to watch their father being beaten up either.

* * *

Trixie made her entrance, without The Shield. She stared around the arena, awaiting her fate. If she survived tonight, she would thank her lucky stars. In her short time of being back, she had somehow managed to piss off the majority of the division. What had she done? Breathed? As the divas locker room emptied itself, showing nine divas, the diva smirked. She gestured for them to 'come and get some', to which they all ran down the ring and surrounded it.  
"Did you think I was going to stand here and let myself take a beating? Oh, hell no. I'm smart. Just remember that. Now, I'm going to go get a good view of the rest of the matches," Trixie said into the microphone she was holding, grabbing a rope that had just been dropped down. "Later, bitches." She said, before being pulled up to the rafters.  
The divas got in the ring, looking up at the Mistress of Pain, who was sat in the rafters and gave them all a wave.  
"I'm the Trixster. Believe that."

* * *

The Shield stood in the ring below Trixie, who was still sitting in the rafters. The eleven men came out to the ring, all smirking at the three defenseless men in the ring. Just as they were about to get in, the men raised both of their arms and caught the falling diva who had a steel chair, a kendo stick and a board of barbwire.  
"If you thought I was sitting up there for no reason, then you are as stupid as I thought," Trixie stated, throwing the microphone at Del Rio's head, who fell of the apron on impact. She handed Dean the kendo stick, the chair went to Seth and she strapped the board of barbwire to her back and grinned at the men surrounding them. "Feel free to attack at anytime. I'm waiting."  
The men stormed the ring, attacking the four in ring. Rusev and Ryback went to attack Roman, but he speared them both. Jinder Mahal, Heath Slater and Drew McIntyer all went for Dean, but they all ended up eating the kendo stick. Titus O'Neil went for Seth, but they ended up getting several shots from the chair. Barrett and Fandango went to attack the 'weak' diva, but she pulled out a few ninja moves that Ambrose was sure she was taught by Seth and struck them both with the barbwire. The Shield stood dominant, glaring at all their fallen opponents and their fists joining together in the center of the ring, over Barrett.  
"Hey, Hunter, I'm guessing you didn't plan for me to know all about your plans. I suggest you stop being such a worm then. Because every time you speak, all we hear is crickets in response. And you wrestle like you have ants in your pants. Or like a bee has just stung you."  
The three men looked at the diva who was speaking, with proud looks on their faces. When Triple H, Batista and Orton came out, all looking pissed off.  
"You impress me, Trixie. The fact that you knew the match was impressive. And the fact that you managed to sneak barbwire into the arena, when you know fully well the consequences of using it."  
"I know the consequences, but honestly, I couldn't give two shits. Because your ratings have skyrocketed since I returned. And hey, guess what? The people love me. I'm currently what's best for business, and that you pisses you off so much," Trixie smirked at the Game. "I'm the Queen, and you shall bow down. Whether you like it or not."  
Hunter growled, glaring at the diva.  
"This is not over, you hear me?! You won't win this!"  
"Admit defeat now, Hunter. Before I get involved personally, and you will not enjoy that."  
Randy took the microphone from the Game, glaring, "You won't win this war, sweetheart. You want to know why? Because your darling friend from way back when, has decided to reunite with you. In a slightly different way than a party."  
Music started to play, and out walked a woman wearing a white tank top, denim shorts and cowgirl boots. On her head was a stetson, and when her head raised, Trixie's eyes met with her arch-enemy from her indy days. Dylan Broke.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites. Another chapter. I have way too much time on my hands. I changed the match slightly, so the encounter at the end could happen. Dylan is another OC, and you will get more on her background and her story with Caterina/Trixie in the next chapter. Probably another flashback chapter, but with Jon/Caterina moments, seeing as they are now together. Isn't that exciting? See ya soon.**


	12. Chapter 12: It Started with a Whisper

**Chapter 12: It Started with a Whisper**

* * *

"Dylan Broke has her in-ring debut tonight, and joining us on commentary is her apparent arch-enemy, Trixie Rollins," Michael Cole announced, gesturing to the side of Jerry, where the blonde diva was sitting with a headset on her head.  
"Thanks for having me, boys. My first time on commentary in a very long time," Trixie smirked, taking out her phone.  
**BagOfTrix **_I'm on commentary all night. Wonder what trouble I can get in... #TrixsterIsAbout #Raw  
_"Are you going to be live tweeting during every match as well as doing commentary?" Jerry asked, looking at the diva, who responded with a nod.  
"I'm just trying to get ratings up, Jerry. And if people know I'm doing both, then maybe the ratings will raise even higher than they already have."  
"The ratings didn't rise because of you, they rose because... Because..." JBL was saying, struggling to find a different reason.  
"They rose because the WWE Network is only $9.99?" Trixie asked, grinning. "And they want to hear everyone say it a billion times for a few months till the six month commitment runs out where they will hear it all over again?"  
JBL glared at the diva, showing his dislike of her.  
"Tonight, we are live from St. Louis, Missouri. And we have a special guest star, Hugh Jackman," Cole said.  
"I love me some Jackman," Trixie grinned.  
"What's Hugh Jackman got that I haven't?" said a voice from behind them, making all four turn around to see Dean Ambrose standing there.  
"What are you doing out here?" JBL frowned.  
"Coming to flirt again?" Trixie raised an eyebrow.  
"You know me better than anyone, sunshine," Ambrose smirked.  
"Unfortunately," she replied.  
"You love it," Ambrose stated before pressing a kiss to her lips.  
Cole cleared his throat before speaking, "If you missed Smackdown on Friday, well... You missed Trixie finally accepting Ambrose's love for her. Let's take you back."

**Smackdown**  
_The Shield had just finished powerbombing Ryback in the center of the ring, after their match. Trixie had made her way into the ring, smirking at her teammates. Their did their usual stance, before Ambrose pulled the blonde Mistress of Pain into a breath-taking kiss. The diva struggled for a moment, before melting into it. Rollins glared at the couple, while Reigns had an amused look._

Ambrose shrugged when the camera's turned on him, standing behind Trixie. Trixie smirked, looking up at the Lunatic Fringe. The three commentators each had their own opinion but kept quiet for the time being, all three being scared of the eccentric Dean Ambrose.

Dylan was facing Alicia Fox, who had just made her entrance and was standing in the ring. Trixie was still on commentary, but Dean had left a couple of matches ago to go prepare for his own.  
"I'm a crazy, psycho bitch!"  
Dylan walked out, in black shorts and a red tank top. She had black and red knee high socks on with black converse. As she stood on the top of the stage, she did a spin before running to the ring and setting pyrotechnics off on the stage.  
"So, last Monday, Randy Orton said she is your arch-enemy from the indy's. Do you want to explain, Trixie?" Cole asked.  
"I guess I have no choice. Basically, me and that bitch have never gotten on. I stopped wrestling when I became pregnant with my daughter, and when I returned after my husband passed, she would make snide comments about it. Saying how it was all my fault. And things escalated to outside the ring and onto the streets."  
"I'm sorry to hear that," Jerry said, tapping her hand. When the camera turned to the divas in the ring, he gave her a reassuring smile and a quick hug.  
"Second divas match of the night. Alicia Fox against the new diva, Dylan Broke," Cole announced as the bell rang.  
The divas locked up, Alicia getting the upper hand and taking down the cowgirl. As the match developed further, it was starting to drag. Fans in the audience were getting from their seats to get snacks and go to the bathroom.  
"She's ruining the divas division!" Trixie exclaimed, gesturing to the fans behind them who were going to the bathroom. "Excuse me for a moment, boys." Trixie took off her headset, and jumped onto the apron. "Hey, self-claimed psycho bitch. Wanna speed this up a bit?"  
Dylan took her eyes away from Alicia who was starting to stand up and went over to the apron to attack Trixie. The referee held her back, telling Trixie to leave. Trixie smirked, jumping down as Alicia pulled Dylan into a roll up pin and getting the 3 count.  
"And your winner, Alicia Fox!" Trixie cheered on the headset, with a smirk. Fans cheered at the fact that the match was over. "Don't worry guys, if another diva's match ever gets that boring again, I will personally come down to the ring and sing if I have too."  
"Sing? You sing?" Cole asked, surprised.  
"I'm the life of the party. Especially when one of the-" she paused. "I'm pretty sure McMahon would kill me if I said their names. But you know the two brothers from down South? One had long multicolored hair? Yeah, well, if you ever want video footage of me singing, go to them. I am a party girl." Jerry and Cole laughed at her description. "I'm pretty sure Mr. Straight-Edge has footage of me singing his old theme song too." Layfield raised his eyebrows at the blonde diva, who was having a lot of fun mentioning all of this. "That reminds me. I shall be posting a new video on my YouTube channel tomorrow, so be sure to check that out. It's like Total Divas but so much better. Because the only drama that happens is when me and Lita can't decide which ice cream to eat while we watch The Walking Dead."  
"Do we get to see you singing too?" Jerry asked, beaming.  
"Maybe. You'll have to tune in to watch. One video posted every week, and you get to see me in my natural habitat, with my daughter, with my friends and family. So, there might be a party along the way..." Trixie shrugged, "You'd have to ask the brothers."

* * *

"You gotta love Ric Flair," Trixie commented, grinning from her seat at the boys in the ring. "He knows where to put his money."  
The men beside her laughed, watching what was happening in the ring. Roman was going against Randy, but with Triple H and Batista in Orton's corner and Ambrose and Rollins in Reigns', you know something was going to happen. And a brawl did end up happening, Roman even abandoned pinning Orton to join his brothers. The referee threw the match out as chaos escalated. Trixie excused herself when Evolution had the upper hand, getting in the ring and attacking Randy. The Viper retaliated, leaving The Shield and sending all his hits to the diva. She got the upper hand and performed a kneeling reverse piledriver on the Apex Predator, stunning the crowd and Hunter and Dave. The Shield got the upper hand, all attacking Evolution. Hunter only narrowly escaped a Triple Powerbomb, but The Shield stood in the ring, in their yard.

When the group of seven arrived backstage, all personnel in the area started to clap for them. Caterina blushed under the attention, of course not many people knew she could perform one. She did like to keep it a secret after all. Annabeth, who plays Dylan, ran out from the crowd and hugged Caterina tightly with a grin on her face.  
"You have to teach me," the brunette diva stated.  
"Nope," Caterina replied before walking to the locker room, Jon and Annabeth just behind her. "I'm not teaching anyway. Ask Mark yourself."  
"Who's Mark?" Annabeth asked, confused.  
"The Undertaker," Jon replied, pulling the blonde into his arms so he could kiss her cheek. "Meet you in catering, yeah?"  
"See you there, beast," Caterina grinned, kissing his cheek and watching as he walked to his locker room.  
"Beast?" Annabeth asked, eyebrow raised.  
"He doesn't like the term boyfriend," she explained, entering the female locker room and starting to get changed.  
"Who doesn't like the term?" Victoria asked. "Oh and nice move."  
"Thanks, Vic. Uh, Jon doesn't like it... Boyfriend, he doesn't like it."  
"So what do you call him then?"  
"Beast. He calls me beauty. Y'all can blame Willow, it's her fault. She made us all watch Beauty and the Beast when he stayed over."  
"I'm not blaming an almost five year old," Annabeth stated, checking she had everything.  
The three divas laughed, and Victoria left after wishing them both goodnight. The brunette and the blonde zipped their bags and made their way to catering.  
"Is it cool if Jon stays tonight?" Caterina asked.  
"I'll find my ear plugs," Annabeth laughed.  
"Anna... Not for that... We haven't even..."  
"Wait, you guys haven't?" the cowgirl questioned. "I would have thought he'd be all over you."  
"He accepts my choices, Anna. And neither of us are ready for _that_ yet."  
"I guess he can stay tonight," Anna sighed dramatically. "You don't have to ask, babes. You know I enjoy spending time with your friends."  
"Yeah, that's why you work with two of my closest in a tag team of sorts," Caterina laughed as they walked up to catering.  
"At least it isn't as bad as that time in TNA where I had to flirt with you. Because that was the hardest thing I've ever done in my career," Annabeth stated as they approached Jon, Colby and Joe.  
"What is?" Joe asked, looking up.  
"When TNA tried to make us a couple," Caterina shrugged.  
"Hold up. How many girls have you had on-screen romances with?" Jon asked, his eyes bugging out.  
"Uh... Two? If Anna does actually count, because that was just a couple of pick up lines every now and then, then she left."  
Colby laughed, shaking his head, "And how many girls have you been with for storyline, Jon?"  
Jon grumbled, getting up and taking his and Caterina's bags before walking to the car.  
"Colby!" Caterina scowled, before following her 'beast'. "Jon, wait up."  
Jon slowed down, wrapping his free arm around her shoulders when she caught up, "I'm sorry."  
"Nothing to be sorry for. I just don't want you leaving without me when you can stay in my bed with me tonight."  
Jon chuckled, pressing a light kiss to her lips before walking to the car and putting their bags in before they both climbed in and waited for the other three.  
"I'm happy with you," Caterina stated, looking at him. He looked over at her, seeing that she was telling the truth and leaning over to kiss her again. "I'm really happy with you," she whispered against his lips once they broke apart.

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites. Not sure how long this chapter is. It seems pretty short though. Shorter than some of my chapters. I'm not a huge fan of this chapter, but in the next chapter is Extreme Rules, yay. The Shield versus Evolution, with both divas involved for a twist. Oh yeah.**


	13. Chapter 13: Extreme Truth

**Chapter 13: Extreme Truth**

* * *

The titantron showed Trixie stalking the corridors of the backstage arena, her face set. She was wearing a leather jacket with The Shield logo on the left side, a black and blue bandeau bra, blue shorts, black and blue knee high socks and black converse with blue laces. Her hair was down and had been curled. Her hands covered with her usual fingerless gloves. A smirk made it's way on her face as she Randy Orton came into her sights.  
"Good luck out there tonight, you're gonna need it," she smirked, walking past him when he grabbed her arm.  
"No, you are gonna need it," he stated, his eyes narrowing.  
"Am I? Remember last Monday when I performed a piledriver on you? How do you feel after that? Did it knock some sense into you?" Trixie replied, smirking. "Be prepared for the worst match in your career."  
"Don't get yourself disqualified," Randy called after her as she walked off.  
"Don't get yourself killed."

Evolution did their entrance, all four members pacing the ring. Dylan would bounce on the ropes, which was a sign of her being nervous. The three men would flex impatiently, till they heard it.  
_Sierra. Hotel. India. Echo. Lima. Delta. Shield.  
_The three men walked down through the crowd, but Trixie was not in sight. Evolution looked at each other, all confused. The Shield stood outside the ring, all with the same smirk on their lips.  
"Hey, up here," they heard Trixie shout. "On the titantron." They all looked up, seeing the diva standing on top of it. They watched as she zip-lined down to the ring, dropping into the center. She landed on one knee and looked up at all four. "Watch out," she warned before The Shield guys attacked them and she attacked Dylan.  
Dylan let out several shrieks, trying to over-power the Mistress of Pain but failing every time till she was thrown out. She was closely followed by Triple H, then Batista and finally Orton. The Shield held the ring, watching as Evolution regrouped. The referee tried to settle the two groups of four, but neither were having it. The match had not started yet. Triple H slid into the ring, going to attack Rollins, but he knocked him down. Then Batista and Orton got up. The referee rang the bell, Rollins and Hunter were starting the match.  
**JEFFHARDYBRAND BagOfTrix**_, girl that was one hell of zip line. Why didn't I do that?! #ExtremeRules #ShieldvsEvolution  
_Rollins worked Hunter into the turnbuckles, giving him hit after hit. The referee backed him away, giving Hunter enough to regain energy and kick Rollins when he came back. Hunter shoved Rollins against the turnbuckle, but Rollins countered by a hit to the face. Rollins went to irishwhip Hunter, but he countered and Rollins ducked a clothesline and hit a dropkick."Come on, H," Randy called as Hunter struggled to get up.  
Hunter stood in the corner, gaining his breath when Rollins slammed into his body and clotheslined his body outside. Rollins performed a suicide dive on the COO, taking him down. He threw Hunter back inside, and Orton went round to attack but Rollins hit him before getting back in the ring. Hunter clotheslined Rollins, sending him to the ground. Hunter tagged in Batista, while Seth was laying on the mat.  
"Come on, Seth! You can do this," Trixie shouted, clapping her hands.  
Batista irishwhipped Rollins into the turnbuckles, and he landed awkwardly in them. He fell to the mat, before Batista dragged him into Evolution's corner, hitting Rollins midsection with his shoulder. The referee pushed the Animal away, and the three member of Evolution hit the two-toned architect. Batista tagged Orton in as Rollins lay lifeless on the mat. Reigns started shouting at Orton, as Triple H and Batista's feet were on Rollins' face. Orton pushed Rollins beneath the ropes and kicked his chest, causing the architect to let out a groan of pain. Orton picked up the feet of Rollins, setting him up before dropping them for Seth's neck to hit the rope. Randy got out of the ring, holding Seth's hair and pounded his face before getting back in.

Trixie winced as she watched her brother lay on the mat, trying to reach out to them. Orton had Seth in a headlock. Seth worked his way till he was standing, trying to get a tag but Orton pulled him away. Seth countered the headlock with a side slam to create separation. Both men crawled to their corners. Triple H, Batista and Dylan ran over to knock The Shield of the apron, all being sent back to their corner. Randy got up, grabbing Seth's feet at the same time and throwing them in the air. Seth landed on his feet and sent a kick to Orton's face. He crawled to their corner and tagged in Ambrose, who ran over and kicked Orton. Ambrose started to unload on The Viper. Randy irish-whipped him into the ropes, and Ambrose ducked a clotheslined before hitting a crossbody on him and started to unload again. He shoved Orton into the corner, giving him several kicks to the stomach. He knocked Batista off the apron and countered a RKO with a clothesline, taking down Triple H and attempting the Figure 4 lock but instead doing it on Orton. Triple H rolled in and broke it up, Batista kicking Ambrose till Reigns came in. Outside the ring, Reigns sent Batista into the barricade. Trixie had just performed a neckbreaker on Dylan. Reigns went to spear Triple H, but he dodged and ended up spearing the ring steps. Orton caught Ambrose, taking him to Evolution's corner so Triple H could tag in.

Triple H and Ambrose crawled to their corners, each hitting the hands of the two divas. Trixie ran in and clotheslined Dylan several times before spearing the diva into The Shield's corner. The referee pushed Trixie back who raised her hands with a smirk. Dylan collapsed into the corner, breathing heavily after the torture she just had to endure. Trixie kept smirking as she made herself an easy target by sitting Indian style in the center of the ring.  
"Come at me, Dylan. Come and get me," she shouted at the fallen diva. "I'm a open target."  
Dylan crawled over to the Mistress of Pain, grabbing her foot. Trixie sent a kick to Dylan's face and jumped up, shouting down at her. She set up the fallen diva against the ropes, smirking at her team before looking at Evolution. Trixie performed a dropkick to Dylan's stomach which caused the diva to fall through the ropes and hit the ground.  
"Believe that, and believe in the Shield," Trixie shouted at Evolution, before sliding out of the ring and kicking Trixie over and over.  
**CMPunk **_Someone needs to teach me that! #ExtremeRules #ShieldvsEvolution_  
**WWEAJLee **_That drop kick was amazing! I need to use that... #ShieldvsEvolution_ #_Trixsters_  
**AmyDumas **_My girl is kicking ass! _**BagOfTrix **_#ShieldvsEvolution #Trixster_  
Trixie pushed Dylan back into the ring, before leaning against the ropes and grinning at her team mates.  
"Should I?" she asked them, which only made their grins grow.  
"Make her tap out, baby," Ambrose shouted, clapping his hands.  
Dylan was now standing and set a kick to Trixie's face, which knocked her over the ropes. But she slid her legs between the bottom ropes and took out Dylan's legs. Once standing again, Trixie rubbed her shoulder and glared down at the diva. Trixie grabbed both of the divas arms, wrapping them around her neck and pulling her hands back, with a twisted smirk on her lips at the screams of pain being heard. Trixie then flipped over the diva, landed on her feet with her back bent, her face in front of Dylan's. This position only made Dylan scream louder. Evolution were beside their selves, not knowing what to do. They couldn't afford to lose to a tap out, not now. And especially not because Dylan was too weak.  
"What is this?" JBL shouted on commentary.  
"Dylan is close to tapping out," Cole stated, wincing at the sight of the move. Trixie let go off the hold and stood up, dragging Dylan by the hair over to Evolution. "What is she doing?"  
"She's insane. She could have won this match!" Jerry shouted.  
"Give me someone with actual talent, thank you," Trixie shouted at them, dropping Dylan at their feet before going to her corner.  
"You tagging?" Seth asked, the diva shook her head. "You got a plan?"  
"Always do. I'm smarter than they think," Trixie stated, staring at Batista who had been tagged in. "And they gave me the dumb one."  
"Kick his ass, baby girl," Roman grinned.  
"Always do."  
Trixie ran at the Animal, ducking between his legs and dropping him with a neck breaker.  
"Where did that come from?!" Michael exclaimed, his eyes wide.  
"Trixie has a bag of tricks tonight," Jerry commented.  
When Batista was standing again, she performed a running bulldog which got Batista's head bleeding. The crowd started to chant 'This is Awesome', which got them a rock symbol from the diva in response.  
Trixie went over to her corner and tagged in Roman with a, "He's all yours."

* * *

Roman pinned Batista, and stood up. Their music blasted through the arena as he went through the crowd to find Ambrose and the Rollins siblings. After seeing Seth jump from the stands, Trixie had rushed up there to make sure they were both okay. Trixie was helping them both up, telling them that they had won. Dylan had been sent back not long after tagging out to be checked out, the doctors were concerned about the way her spine bent when she went through the ropes. Doctors were on scene, checking on the fallen four.  
"You are worse than my friends," Trixie told her brother, as Roman took him out of her arms as they headed backstage.  
"It was totally worth it though," Seth replied, a bit groggily.  
"I love you, beautiful girl," Dean muttered, but it was obvious he was out of character by his voice.  
"I think you hit your head," she replied, stroking his hair.  
"I did, but I still love you.

When all seven got backstage, the personnel started applaud, which made Caterina blush once more. It had been an excellent match, and all eight had a blast.  
"You know what sucks? A girl made me bleed," Dave groaned.  
"That wasn't supposed to happen, I'm really sorry," Caterina apologized.  
"It's all good. Just gives the fans something else to tease me about."  
Everyone laughed, and went back to what they were doing as Annabeth ran through.  
"You guys, that was the best match of my career!" she exclaimed, pulling them all into hugs. "And that submission actually hurts."  
"It hurt me more, I swear."

* * *

**A/N - Thanks for reviews, follows and favorites. This chapter was incredibly fun to write, and I have no idea why. The three moves Trixie performed that were incredibly cool are actually performed by me and I currently use them. And the three moves were the dropkick to the stomach against the ropes, the submission and the move where she took out Dylan's legs after being kicked to the face. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as me. In the next chapter, it shall be another Day in the Life of Trixie Rollins. So keep an eye out.**


	14. Chapter 14: Day In The Life

**Chapter 14: Day In The Life Ep. 2**

* * *

_**A Day in the Life of WWE Diva - Trixie Rollins. Starring Trixie Rollins, Seth Rollins, CM Punk, Roman Reigns, AJ Lee, Lita, Dean Ambrose, Matt and Jeff Hardy, and more. **_

The image showed a very busy airport, with a lot of chatter. The image was jolting, like the person holding the camera was walking.  
"_He probably forgot about us_," Amy said, out of view.  
"_I'm gonna laugh if he did_," Jon chuckled.  
"Why? You are gonna be stuck here with us," Caterina replied with a confused tone.  
The image showed Jon's face as he came to the realization, with a muttered 'Oh, shit.' The girls laughed as they made their way outside of the airport, stopping just outside.  
"Matthew!" Caterina shouted, grinning.  
Matt Hardy looked up from his phone, and started to grin at the blonde. He walked over and wrapped her into a hug.  
"It's good to see you again, beauty," Matt greeted, kissing her head.  
"You too."  
Matt then hugged Amy, before shaking Jon's hand and putting their bags in his car. All four got into the car, Jon sitting in the passenger seat with the girls in the back.  
"So, how was Willow?" Caterina asked the Southern male.  
"She was good. She somehow managed to get Shannon to wear make up, when he came over," Matt grinned. "And yes, I have pictures."  
The image then showed Shannon Moore wearing some poorly put on make up. _**Sorry, Shannon!**_

The image changed to Caterina sitting on a white couch with a young girl in her lap, watching the TV which had Toy Story 2 playing.  
"_What are you doing?_" Jon's voice came from behind the camera, which was turned to show him.  
"Recording a mother and daughter moment, what are you doing?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrow and moving to leaning against the counter beside him.  
"Willow asked very politely for popcorn. Cat finally caved in," Jon shrugged, taking a bag of popcorn from the cupboard.  
"She always does," Amy commented. "So... What I walked in on earlier... Do you like her?"  
Jon looked up, staring at the red head before nodding, "So much it scares me."  
Amy nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder, "It scares her too. And it's obvious the feelings are there, she acts different around you."  
Jon had a small smile on his face as he watched the popcorn.  
"Talk to her. Tonight. I'll give you some space, after watching Walking Dead box set."  
The pair laughed, as Jon took out the popcorn and put it into a plastic bowl. Jon pulled the red head into a hug, mumbling a small 'Thank you' into her ear.  
"I better go get this to a little monster, before she finishes the movie," Jon smiled, grabbing the bowl and heading to the living room. Amy turned the camera so it was showing Caterina and Willow, with Jon walking into view.  
"Here you go, missy," Jon smiled, passing the bowl to the young brunette.  
"Thank you Uncey Jonny," Willow giggled when he tickled her sides as he sat down.  
"_Tell me that they wouldn't be a cute family_," Amy said from behind the camera before the image went blank.

* * *

_**You just watched Trixie Rollins. That makes you one of her Trixsters. Support the Mistress of Pain by buying her shirts from the WWEShop! More to Come.  
**_


	15. Chapter 15: This Fight is Not Over

**Chapter 15: This Fight is Not Over**

* * *

Caterina was in the locker room, getting ready for the night ahead. Jon was in the ring, in the middle of losing the United States Championship belt. Sometimes the blonde wondered if Creative were just really dumb, or forget story lines easily. Sighing, the blonde stood and walked out of the locker room with her phone in hand, going to go find Stephanie. It had been a while since they had spoken, and Caterina really needed some good advice. She passed catering, waving at Joe and Colby who were sat in there and watching the match.  
"Cat, hey," she heard and turned to look to see who was talking to her.  
"Hey, Steph. I was just coming to find you," Caterina smiled, hugging the older woman.  
"Not watching the match then?" Stephanie laughed, before walking to her office.  
"I've been getting ready for my match against Paige. She's a little crazy, but nothing Trixie can't handle."  
"Well, you certainly look prepared," Stephanie smiled, taking in the diva's outfit.  
Caterina was wearing a black shirt with pink 'I'm bad' text, camo pants with combat boots. She had her usual bullet belt around her waist, and her new fingerless gloves on her hands. Since Wrestlemania, the diva had added two items onto her outfit, a black bat necklace and a grey snapback with 'Badass' text.  
"Paige won't know what hit her," Caterina replied, stepping into the office.  
"That is the plan. So, why do you need to see me?" Stephanie asked, sitting on the couch as Caterina sat beside her.  
"I want some advice... It's about me and Jon."  
Stephanie frowned for moment, having heard they had gotten together but not the full details, "Okay."  
"I don't know how to tell Willow."  
Stephanie nodded, thinking of the best advice she could give to the young mother. "Willow is only young, so she doesn't understand all the relationships and stuff yet. But she does understand that Randy, Paul and everyone interact with you different than what Caleb did. So, my advice is to have both of you sit her down together and explain that Jon is more than a friend to you, but he is still her uncle. That's the best way for her to understand as of right now, but hopefully when she is older she will understand that you love Jon in a different way to you loving Paul or Randy."  
Caterina thought this over, before nodding, "That sounds good. Thanks, Steph. I was gonna lose some brain cells if I thought over it anymore than I was already was. You really did help."  
"It's what friends are for," Stephanie smiled, pulling the younger girl into a hug. "But now we have to have girl talk, till your match." The blonde laughed, and agreed.

* * *

Paige was stood in ring, holding her belt on her shoulder with a microphone in the other hand. She had just sent out an open invite to anyone who wanted to wrestle her for the diva's belt. Although, she did not expect The Shield's music to start playing and for The Shield's diva to walk out. The blonde jumped over the barricade and rolled into the ring. She stood up and gestured to herself.  
"You think you could beat me for the belt? Sure, okay then. But let's have a little fun, and make it a No DQ match. Get a ref in here," Paige stated, with a shrug.  
"We have a diva's championship match, right here on Raw!" Michael Cole exclaimed.  
"Paige versus Trixie. The Mistress of Pain better not have any tricks up her sleeve, otherwise she could find Triple H and Stephanie will come out here and cancel this match."  
The referee rang the bell and the diva's locked up. Paige caught Trixie in a headlock, hitting her in the face with a knee. Trixie let out a groan, before standing up right and unloading on the British diva. She got her into a turnbuckle, sending knee after knee into her stomach. Trixie went to the opposite turnbuckle and ran to Paige, hitting her with a drop kick. Standing up, the blonde looked around the arena as she panted. With her back turned, a group of diva's swarmed the ring and started to attack the Mistress of Pain.  
"The Bella Twins, Natalya, Eva Marie, The Funkadactyls all out here attacking Trixie!" Cole shouted, standing up in disbelief.  
But Trixie was prepared and she managed to get all the divas off her long enough to hit Eva Marie with a drop kick. She stood close to a turnbuckle and made a 'Come at Me' gesture to the other five. Natalya was first to come forward and Trixie sent her behind her, so her head hit the turnbuckle. Naomi came right after, getting hit with a spinning heel kick. Nikki decided to have a go at got hit with a headbutt. Cameron attempted to take her down, but she got lifted over the blonde's head and got dropped on her knee. Brie stood there, staring at the fallen five before slowly retreating.  
"Good choice," Trixie stated, before rolling out of the ring and going under the ring. She grabbed a steel chair and a board of barbwire before getting back in the ring. She set the barbwire up first, before grabbing the steel chair as Paige groggily got up. Trixie smirked at her, before hitting her with the chair. Paige fell back, laying on the board of barbwire. The crowd started to chant 'Holy Shit' in response to this diva's match. Trixie pulled Paige out of the barbwire and went for the cover.  
"One!"  
"Two!"  
"Three!"  
"We have a new Diva's champion!" Cole exclaimed, staring at the blonde diva in the ring.  
Trixie stood up with a smirk on her face, before blowing a kiss to the crowd.  
"Trixie Rollins is the new Diva's Champion," Lawler said, shaking his head in disbelief.  
"One member of The Shield loses gold, another gains. Are you really prepared for this fight, Hunter? Because I don't abide by the rules. I never will. And you know that. And I'm gonna make sure you feel like Paige felt tonight. I'm gonna send you through barbwire. This fight is not over, that much is obvious. So stop with your petty games and actually attempt to win this. It's a war, and the greatest faction will win," Trixie said, once she had been given a microphone.


End file.
